


What Am I To You

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Incest Maybe?, M/M, Romance, Smut, Step-siblings, Summer Camp, Switching, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Stan meets Kyle at camp that leads to them having a small summer romance.  Upon arriving back to South Park Stan and Kyle discover that their parents are dating.  Will they do the right thing or give in to their own desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them.
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way here is the new South Park Style story, slight alternate universe. I had Clotpolemerlin suggest I try other pairings which I consider an honor. So far I have two request to work on Creek and one Bunny. Let me know what you all would like to see next. I have a current Bunny in the works and I would like to start on a Creek. CreekOTP and auburnhairemeraldeyedbeauty showed me that Creek can be written well if done right.(Check out CreekOTP and auburnhairemeraldeyedbeauty work if you have not )
> 
> Alright enough rambling and enjoy.

“Wow you see that ginger kid?” Cartman pointed out.

 

“Dude, don’t point,” I replied slapping his arm down. “It’s rude.”

 

“What the fuck is a ginger?” asked Clyde standing beside me. We had just arrived to the place that will be our home for the next two weeks. Not the greatest place in the world but they have a great lake to swim in and they don’t hover over you once you hit 16 years old.

 

“Omg Clyde,” droned Cartman. “Sometimes I swear you are retarded. Gingers have pale skin, red hair and freckles. They murder you in your sleep at night.” I shove Cartman.

 

“Stop being an ass,” I tell him. I look over at the redhead and can’t help but notice he seems uncomfortable. “He’s not that pale.” He is only a little shorter than me, medium built. He looks like he is not an outdoors, sports kind of guy.

 

“Whatever,” replied Cartman. “I just hope I don’t get stuck with him as my roommate. Where’s Craig?”

 

“His parents couldn’t afford to send him to camp this year,” replied Clyde. “I told you this weeks ago.”

 

“Yeah but that was weeks ago,” replied Cartman. “Had it been more interesting information I would have remember.” I roll my eyes at him. “I am hoping to get lucky this summer. The girls this summer look mighty sweet.”

 

“Dibs on Bebe!” exclaimed Clyde. 

 

“Give it up Clyde,” said Cartman. “That girl is so not into you.” I laugh because he is right. Clyde had a fling with Bebe when we were 10. He is still holding on to that one string of hope. I watch as the counselor Dave comes up to the mic. Dave is pretty cool. I don’t have a problem with him. Kind of on the chubby side and short for a guy at 5’5. He is the main reason we have a game room set up here. There used to not be one at all. I guess you could consider him to be a homebody. 

 

“Hey, I’m Dave. Some of you already know those who do not, well hello. You are going to need to go up to a table and they will give you the number of the bunk you will be in for the next 2 weeks. No, you cannot trade before you even think of asking.” I hear a few laughs. “You can get started. We will be meeting in the main hall for orientation in 2 hours.” We make our way to the line.

 

“This blows we have to go through this every year,” stated Clyde. 

 

“We have been every year, they should just us in the same cabin and roommates every year,” said Cartman. I laugh.

 

“That would be awesome,” I replied. “I am hoping we get the cabin closet to the water. I plan to swim every chance I get.”

 

“Cool by me,” said Cartman. “Gives me more chances to meet a lovely lady.” Clyde and I laugh.

 

“Yeah alright Cartman,” Clyde laughed. Clyde grabs his number, Cartman, and then me. I am ready to drop my stuff off at the cabin. I look at the cabin number and I am way in the back away from the lake and the dining hall. I groan.

 

“What did you get?” asked Clyde looking over at us.

 

“I’m cabin 14 all the way in the back.”

 

“Sucks for you,” replied Cartman. “I am in cabin 5 which is the closet to the cafeteria. I am totally stoked.”

 

“You always stoked to eat,” replied Clyde rolling his eyes. “I am with Stan.”

 

“Well you guys have fun on your little hike to your room,” I give him the middle finger before walking towards our cabin.

 

“So any goals for camp this summer?” asked Clyde as we walked.

 

“Not really. I mean we are going into our senior year. I just kind of want to enjoy things for one last time.” Clyde nods in agreement.

 

“You think I don’t have a chance with Bebe?”

 

“Dude she is just stringing you along. I mean you’re always spending money on her and stuff. Then nothing comes of it. You get fucked up every time she starts dating some new guy. It’s like you’re her permanent rebound.”

 

“Ouch,” he replied fake grabbing his heart.

 

“I’m trying to help you, don’t be a pussy.” We get to our cabin and I am already sweating thanks to the Arizona heat and carrying my bags. We are the first to arrive. Clyde and I take the left side of the room. Clyde takes the bed closet to the bathroom. I am on the one closet to the door. I sit my bag next to the trunk at the foot of the bed. I look up and see the redhead struggling with his bag. Jesus Christ what did he pack? I walk over and open the door taking his bag from him. “Which bed do you want over there? I can put your bag there.”

 

“I got it,” he said with flushed cheeks.

 

“You look like you are suffering,” I commented looking down at him. I drop his bag at his feet. “It’s all yours.” What an ass. I go to sit on my bed as Clyde is laughing lowly as he goes to check out the bathroom. I watch as the redhead chooses the bed across from mine. He sits down wiping his forehead. I shake my head as I decide to read my Game Informers magazine I brought with me. I see him pull out a blanket and pillow.

 

“You know they provide that stuff for us, right?” said Clyde noticing this as well. I didn’t even hear him come back into the room.

 

“I don’t know who has been sleeping on this,” he states. “I’m Kyle Broflovski by the way. You guys are?”

 

“I’m Clyde Donovan and this is Stanley Marsh,” I tossed my pillow at Clyde.

 

“Call me Stan,” I replied as Clyde tossed my pillow back laughing.

 

“Seems like you guys know each other,” Kyle noted.

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “We go to school together and we have been coming to this camp since we were in 7th grade.”

 

“That’s a long time,” replied Kyle.

 

“Yup,” replied Clyde. “So where are you from?”

 

“I’m from New Jersey,” he replied. I frown because he doesn’t sound like he is from New Jersey.

 

“Cool,” I replied. “We are from Colorado.”

 

“Ah,” he replies. “So what’s this camp like? My first time being here and all.” I shrug.

 

“It’s pretty relaxing,” I explained. “You can pretty much do what you want. They have times when we have to be in the café for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If you miss it, you’re pretty much fucked.”

 

“Alright, noted” said Kyle.

 

“See any girls you like?” asked Clyde. Kyle face turns red and I can’t help but laugh.

 

“Don’t mind him,” I explained. “He has this thing for Bebe Stevens. She goes to school with us as well. She the busty curly hair blonde.”

 

“Yes I get dibs,” said Clyde. “This summer is my year. I can feel it.” 

 

“We got some time to kill, did you want to see the lake?” I asked.

 

“Stan, you can’t go swimming right now,” droned Clyde. 

 

“I know,” I replied standing up. “We can show Kyle the other buildings on our way there.”

 

“Let me apply some more sunscreen,” said Kyle. We wait for him to lather on the stuff before heading out. Along the way I point out the main building which has the game room and arts and craft room. I pointed out the outside theater area and the cafeteria. They have an actual pool for those who are not interested in the lake.

 

“No library?” asked Kyle. Clyde laughed.

 

“Um no,” I replied putting my hands in my pocket. We continue towards our destination. A lot of the campers are already walking around checking things out. We get to the lake and I can see that Bebe and Wendy went ahead and started swimming. Clyde’s eye get wide watching them splash around.

 

“Hey, you do know we have orientation in 40 minutes,” I yelled. They just laughed.

 

“It’s hot out here, maybe you should join us,” smiled Bebe. I could see Clyde fighting not to jump in the water.

 

“Who’s your friend?” asked Wendy.

 

“This is our roomie Kyle,” I explained to Wendy. Wendy and I dated in the 4rd grade. Not even sure if that counts. We dated for 2 months which is forever when you are kid. We kind of drifted apart. We are still friends but something is telling me she wants to date me for real this time.

 

“Hi Kyle,” waved Bebe. “You guys should join us and live a little.”

 

“That is up to them,” replied Kyle. “I am not so much of a lake person.”

 

“What!” exclaimed Bebe. “Come on you have no idea what you are missing.” I could see Kyle was uncomfortable.

 

“He’s fine Bebe,” I replied. “Besides you girls should be getting out if you want to be dry in time for orientation.”

 

“He has a good point,” Wendy agreed swimming towards shore. “Bebe is naked by the way so you may want to turn away.” Clyde chocked on his spit as I felt myself go red. I turned away.

 

“I will take that as our queue to get the hell out of here,” said Kyle quickly walking off. I had to jog to catch up to him.

 

“Have you ever been in a lake?” I asked him.

 

“No,” he replied. “I don’t know what’s living in there, makes me nervous. I mean organisms live in there and use it as their toilet.”

 

“Never thought of that way,” I said. Thinking about it made me feel dirty. I shook it off. I turn around and see Clyde turning around. I catch a glimpse of Bebe myself before turning back to continue walking. Bebe is not bad looking but not my type at all. I am not surprised she went skinny dipping in daylight.

 

“So you know Wendy as well?” asked Kyle.

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “We all go to school together. Sometimes I think our parents banned together and said let’s send our kids to this camp and party while their gone.” Kyle laughed.

 

“My dad forced me to come here. He said I needed to get out and live a little.”

 

“You don’t seem like an outdoors person,” 

 

“I can be,” he explained. “Like this camp seems pretty cool so far. I am not a fan of the lake but everything else is okay.” I turn around and see Clyde walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets. I swear that Bebe going to be the death of him. We get to the main hall that is filling up quickly. I spot Cartman as we walk over.

 

“Dude,” I said getting his attention. “This is Kyle. Kyle this Cartman, part of the circle of people I know.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Cartman.

 

“He’s our roommate so be nice,” said Clyde.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” replied Cartman. “Let’s find some seats. Don’t have the ginger sit next to me.”

 

Kyle frowned. “Who are you calling ginger?”

 

“I think we all know who I am referring to,” droned Cartman walking.

 

“My name is Kyle, not ginger.” I can tell Cartman wants to say something else.

 

“Shut up Cartman,” I say cutting him off. “I am not trying to get into trouble.” We grab some seats in the back. After a while I see Wendy and Bebe coming in almost right before it starts. Their hair is still wet but Bebe looks really happy with their decision to go swimming.

 

The head master as he likes to be called but I never do. This is camp not a boarding school is up on stage introducing himself before having one of the counselors take over. They all introduce themselves, I see some old faces, some new. I am glad when they say we can leave. I am thinking about heading to the game room.

 

“Hey Stan,” said Clyde. “You want to see if Bebe wants to go back to the lake.” I chuckle.

 

“Dude if you want to go with her just ask,” I replied. “I am not up for swimming today, maybe tomorrow.”

 

“What are you about to do?” asked Clyde.

 

“I’m thinking about going to the game room. See if they got anything new in there.”

 

“They should all the money they make,” snapped Cartman. “So are you going back to the lake or not Clyde?”

 

“Only if Bebe is coming,” he states. 

 

“Alright then, the game room it is. Come on Stan.” We start walking towards the game room. I look around noticing I didn’t see Kyle. I wonder where he went off too. I shrug it off and make our way to the game room. They actually did add something new, a pool table. “I was expecting something a little bit more.”

 

“Come on Cartman,” I laughed. “At least you convinced Dave to have them give us an xbox. I mean we are lucky to even have this game room.” Cartman is frowning as he pulls out a Twinkie. “You want to try out the pool table or play on the system before someone else beats us to it.”

 

“You know I am not a pool kind of kid, system.” Cartman and I go over to the system as more people start to come into the game room. We start off with the fighting games before we move on to the war ones. I ended up losing track of time. “Alright I am starving.” I looked at my phone.

 

“It’s almost time for dinner,” I stated. “Let’s go see what they are serving tonight.”

 

“Hopefully not that cat shit they called food last year,” snorted Cartman as we made our way to the cafeteria. We can see the others coming in and standing in line. I am looking around and notice Clyde, Bebe and Wendy at the back of the line. I am with Cartman and we are closer to the front. I am glad to see they have some decent food we sit down and start eating. I am saving seats for Clyde and my other school mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving me comments on the first chapter. I was actually not expecting so much feedback, very much appreciated. 
> 
> Yay for chapter 2!

“Stan, where is you new roommate?” asked Wendy. 

 

“I don’t know,” I replied looking around. “I’m not his keeper.”

 

“I know,” she replied picking at her salad. “I would just hate to see him miss dinner on the first night.” I sigh.

 

“You want me to go look for him?” I offered.

 

“You don’t have to,” she replied. “I am just worried is all, plus he is new.”

 

“Alright. I will check on him. Let me finish my food first. Did you guys end up going back to the lake?”

 

“Sure did!” exclaimed Bebe. “It would have been funnier if you came with us.”

 

“Looks like you had a great time without me,” I joked.

 

“Oh please,” replied Wendy. “You left me all alone.” I finish the rest of my food before I head out to look for Kyle. Cartman was telling me to let him fid for himself. Cartman is not a bad guy I promise you. He just likes to pick at people. You think Wendy kicking his ass in the 4th grade he would have learned his lesson. I searched almost everywhere for Kyle. I head towards our cabin. I can see the lights are off except some candles. Why are there candles? I open the door and see Kyle huddled in the corner.

 

“Dude are okay?” I asked him. “Why are you in here in the dark?” I hear this growling that cases me to turn around and I see a wolf by the door clawing to get in. I screamed as I backed up. I don’t think I have ever seen one in camp before. “Shit.” I pull out my phone informing Clyde to tell the counselors what is going on. See, this is why I never wanted to stay in cabin 14. I sit down beside Kyle. “How long have you been stuck in here?”

 

“For a while,” he responds shakily. “I mean I was on my way back after orientation. When dinner got closer I tried to leave but when I walked out the door I saw it. I went back inside before it could do anything.”

 

“Why didn’t you call us?” I asked.

 

“I don’t have your numbers!” he exclaimed. “I have no internet reception so I couldn’t even look up the camp’s number because I have no damn service.” He is shaking again.

 

“It’s alright calm down,” I advise. “Help is on the way.” I can hear him sniffle a little. Man this guy is not built for camping at all.

 

“I’m glad it didn’t attack you on your way here,” I had not even thought about that.

 

“Shit me too,” I admit. “I am so use to camp being safe I never think to look around. I am just glad it was not a bear.” Kyle looks at me looking more calm.

 

“Have you seen one before?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I reply. He looks impressed. “In a zoo.” We start to laugh.

 

“God, I am so hungry,” he replied holding his stomach.

 

“I bet,” I replied. “I asked Clyde to get you some food at least.” Kyle smiles at me. Whoa his eyes are green. Are those real? “Your eyes are um nice.” Kyle laughs.

 

“I like yours better,” he says shyly. “I think blue eyes have much more depth.” My stomach starts doing flip flops. I hear some noises and see flashlights outside. I hear my phone ring and see that it is Clyde. 

 

“Hey,”

 

“You guys okay?”

 

“Yeah,” I sigh. “I didn’t even know there was wolf out there. I could have totally got mauled on.” Clyde laughs. 

 

“I have Kyle’s food. I am just waiting until I get the all clear to come in. Hey did we get another room mate? I look over at the bed next to Kyle.

“No, it’s empty,”

 

“Awesome,” exclaimed Clyde. “You should see them out here. They are walking around with rifles.”

 

“That is pretty fucking sweet,” I admit. “Text me when you are clear to come up.”

 

“Cool,” said Clyde before hanging up. I stand up from the floor and reach my hand down to Kyle. He looks up at me before taking my hand.

 

“So what’s with the candles?” I asked walking over to my bed.

 

“I brought them with me in case we have a storm or something,” he explained.

 

“Out here in this dessert,” I replied. “I doubt it but I like the fact you thought ahead.” Kyle is going into his trunk and pulling out a book. Looks very boring but he seems eager to read it. Doesn’t take long before he closes it. 

 

“Are they done yet? I am going to starve to death.”

 

“I have some snacks in my trunk if you want any?” I offered.

 

“Yes please,” Kyle begged. I get up and go into my bunk. I think the beef jerky could work for him.

 

“Jerky?” I asked.

 

“Anything is fine at this point,” groaned Kyle. I hand him the bag with our fingers touching. I allowed my hand to linger longer than it should have. His skin is pretty soft for a guy. I blush as I go and sit back down. Kyle must have been really hungry. He is ripping into the bag like an animal. Clyde sends me a text letting me know he is on his way up. I open the door for him.

 

“Did they kill it?” I asked.

 

“No but they think it’s gone for now. So, we are going to have to be careful from now on.”

 

“This is why I didn’t want to be this far out,” I commented folding my arms. Clyde hands Kyle his food.

 

“I hope you like meatloaf,” he smiled.

 

“It’s fine,” said Kyle taking the foam container. He opens it up and starts to eat.

 

“God I could go for some tv right now,” droned Clyde falling onto his bed face first.

 

“I heard being without technology allows your mind to reset after 7 days,” I explained.

 

“True,” Kyle chimed in. “Except we do have our cell phones. We are not completely without.”

 

“Good point,” said Clyde. “I am not trying to drain my data though.”

 

“You don’t have unlimited?” asked Kyle.

 

“No, I shouldn’t have to use my phone data like that” Clyde replied. Kyle looked at his phone. He tossed it on Clyde’s bed.

 

“My phone has service now and I have Netflix and Hulu if you guys want to watch something. I have unlimited data.”

 

“For real!” exclaimed Clyde. “Any movies you don’t like to watch.” Kyle shrugged. 

 

“It doesn’t matter to me,” he replied. “In fact I wonder if I can hook my phone up to my laptop.”

 

“You brought a laptop with you?” I questioned. “It’s not like we have internet out here.”

 

“I know but just in case I still wanted to bring it,” Kyle sits his food down pulling out his laptop along with some cords. “Let me see my phone really quick.” Clyde walks over bringing him the phone. Kyle gets his phone to project on his laptop. Clyde and I start cheering. “Where should we put it?”

 

“On the nightstand,” I suggest since there is a nightstand in between the beds. Kyle sits the computer down. Clyde picks up the phone select a movie.

 

“So fucking cool,” he said grinning.

 

“Kyle, you can sit on my bed if you want,” I offered so he could see the screen.

 

“I’m okay thanks,” he replied going back to eating his food. Clyde and I finish one movie before heading to bed. Kyle on the other hand read the whole time we were watching the movie. Interesting guy to say the least so far. I wonder how he is going to fare over the next couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has skinny dipping, lot's of fun going on there XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter XD 
> 
> Don't have much to say since I am tired at the moment. Bedtime right around the corner. As always thanks for the kudos, comments and reading the story!

A week has passed and everything is going well. Bebe has this idea for us to sneak out tonight and go to the lake. It’s a full moon so we will be able to see clearly. Clyde of course is all hands in the air while Kyle and I are on the fence. Wendy was begging for me to go. I finally caved and agree to go only if Kyle went. This led Bebe, Clyde and Wendy to gang up on him. We beat the girls to the lake and we are looking around.

 

“Dude you think they are going to want to go skinny dipping?” asked Clyde.

 

“Probably,” replied Kyle. “Why would they drag us out here in the middle of the night.” Clyde starts dancing around a bit.

 

“Oh my god dude if I can make it to 2nd base tonight I would be so happy.”

 

“People still use those terms?” asked Kyle.

 

“Only he does,” I said laughing lightly.

 

“Shut up,” said Kyle laughing.

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Bebe. “Glad you guys could make it. Look what I got.” She had two 6 packs of beer.

 

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed now glad that I came. “How did you get that?”

 

“I have to keep my sources a secret. Kyle, I brought one of our roommates with us. This is Rebecca.” My god, she looked more nervous than Kyle. She is cute in a simple kind of way. She has wavy brown hair that comes all the way down her back. I can tell she has on a one-piece swimsuit under her tee shirt and shorts.

 

“Hi,” she said shyly. We all said hello. I happily grab a beer as well as everyone else except Rebecca. She said drinking and swimming is bad for you. Talk about a mood killer. I finish 2 beers and watch as Bebe removes her clothes. God, she has no shame at all. Clyde is grinning at her as he removes his own clothes. I think he might actually get lucky with her this summer after all.

 

“So are we going to be joining them?” asked Wendy. I chuckle nervously. 

 

“I don’t see why not,” I replied standing up. The beer had me feeling a lot braver. I would never agree to do this with Wendy since I am not that interested in her. I don’t want to send her any mixed signals. Yet here we are just swimming naked. Nothing more nothing less. I look over at Kyle and he is talking with Rebecca. They almost look like they don’t even want to go swimming with us. I remove my clothes and try not to glance at Wendy. She is pretty much taking away that option when she grabs my hand and starts running towards the water.

 

The water is so cold. I look around to see where Clyde and Bebe are. They are already making out pretty heavily. Oh yeah, he is getting lucky this summer.

 

“I can’t believe this is our last year,” said Wendy.

 

“Yeah,” I agree. “I am going to enjoy every minute of it.” We talk a little bit before I see Rebecca and Kyle getting in. Rebecca has on a swimsuit and Kyle I can’t tell. Wendy floats closer to me.

 

“Hey, you want to make out?” she asked. I really want to tell her no but the side of me that is horny and hasn’t jerked off in a week is saying fuck yeah. Instead of answering her I leaned in kissing her. She wraps her arms around me kissing me back. I get even more aroused when I feel her nipples on my chest. Wendy starts moaning making me under harder under the water. We lose track of time as we seem to be in our own word. I can barely hear Clyde and Bebe going at it. Wendy and I so into what we are doing we don’t hear Rebecca calling to us.

 

“What is it?” asked Bebe annoyed breaking away from Clyde.

 

“Someone is coming,” exclaimed Rebecca at the edge of the water. Shit, we move quickly hiding in some bushes quickly off shore. We look as we see one of the counselors looking around. I am wondering what happened to the beer? We are huddle close together cold and naked. I am too afraid of being caught to really care at the moment. When the counselor left, we all released a breath.

 

“Fuck that was close,” said Clyde.

 

“Thanks Rebecca,” said Wendy. “I think we should head back while we got time.”

 

“I agree with that,” said Kyle. I wanted to see if he was naked too but I was too busy putting on my own clothes. I noticed that they had been moved but I don’t have time to question it. I don’t want to chance the counselors coming back. Shit I think I am going to have blue balls tomorrow. None of us say anything until we reach our cabin. Clyde got a text from Bebe staying they made it in safely.

 

“Damnit,” said Clyde once we are inside.

 

“You didn’t forget something, did you?” I asked pulling my covers back. That shower would have to wait until the morning.

 

“Dude, I was getting a hand job,” whined Clyde. “I was so damn close.”

 

“Awww that sucks,” I replied undressing.

 

“Tell me about it,” said Clyde. “Kyle, what’s with you and that Rebecca chick?”

 

“Oh she’s cool. Very shy, really smart. We had a good conversation. I hide the beer and your clothes just in case someone would come along.”

 

“Thank god,” I breathed throwing on some shorts. “I would hate to see how they would come down us if they found out.”

 

“Always should think one step ahead,” said Kyle walking towards the bathroom with his shower items.

 

“You’re going to shower now?” asked Clyde.

 

“I am not going to bed with those germs all over me. You guys are lucky I even got in.” Kyle went into the bathroom closing the door and locking it.

 

“That guy is weird sometimes,” said Clyde laying down. “Anyway, man her hands feel so soft. God I wanted to fuck her so bad. I saw you and um Wendy getting pretty hot and heavy.” I started blushing.

 

“It was nothing,” I replied adjusting my blanket. 

 

“Shit, did you not hear Wendy moaning? I thought you were fingering her.”

 

“Dude no,” I replied embarrassed by this whole conversation. 

 

“Bebe likes to talk dirty,” Clyde said smiling. “Shit is so sexy. Kenny is going to be so jealous.”

 

“Oh please,” I replied waving Clyde off. “I am sure Kenny is getting plenty of ass this summer.” Kenny is my friend and hangs with us from time to time. He is what most women would call handsome. He is tall, not too thin, not too big with blonde hair. He wears it shoulder length most of the time. Drives the girls crazy, men too but he has no interest in guys.

 

“You have to back me up tomorrow when I tell Cartman about this.”

 

“Why the fuck would you tell Cartman?” I asked. “You know he is just going to tell everyone.”

 

“I want him to believe me. I can leave out the hand job part though.” Sad to say but that was the best part. People know Bebe and how she gets down but I would prefer if Cartman was not the one spreading the story and adding on his extra shit.

 

“Fine whatever,” I agree. “Let’s go to bed. I am fucking tired.”

 

“Alright, I got the alarm set so we don’t miss breakfast,” I nod before closing my eyes. I was asleep pretty quickly. I felt like I just closed my eyes when the alarm starts going off. I groan. I hear the rest of the guys doing the same.

 

“Fuck,” said Clyde grabbing his phone. I have never felt so tired in my life.

 

“Still think last night was worth it,” I growled.

 

“Yes,” said Clyde without thinking about it.

 

“I got dibs,” I said sitting up painfully. My hard on was so annoying. I think the other guys missed it since they were still laying down. I am so tired I almost don’t care if they did or not. I relieve myself before turning on the shower. My dick is still hard. I shake my head knowing I am going to have to jerk off in this shower and I would prefer not to. Let’s try the cold water shall we. By the time I complete my cold, very cold shower, I am good to go. I head out of the bathroom with Clyde running in. He probably had to pee or whatever. I look over and see Kyle still lying in bed. I walk over to him still wearing my towel. “Kyle,” he stirs slowly.

 

“Stan,” he says softly. He looks so weak right now and pale, like actually pale. “Can you grab my kit out of my trunk.” Kit? I open his trunk and see this white pouch.

 

“This?” I asked holding it up. He nods. I bring it to him and watch him open it. I see needles and vales. “What is this?”

 

“I need my insulin,” he explained. “I am diabetic.” What the fuck. How could he not tell us this? That is kind of important. I watch as he squeezes the side of his tummy together and plunges in the needle. I take the bag from him when he is done.

 

“How come you didn’t mention you were diabetic?” I asked.

 

“Most people treat me like a wounded animal when I do,” explained Kyle. “I just need to get something to eat and I will be okay. I did need my insulin now though. I am already starting to feel better.”

 

“You scared me,” I admit.

 

“I did?”

 

“You were all pale or whatever. You looked like you were dying.”

 

“I could actually,” replied Kyle with a chuckle. “But so could you. You could get hit by a car tomorrow.”

 

“Or eaten by a wolf,” I joke.

 

“Not funny,” laughed Kyle starting to look like himself. He grabs my hand. “Thank you and I would prefer if you kept this between us,”

 

“Okay,” I replied staring into his green eyes. I feel my heartbeat speeding up as I stare at him. I am distracted when Clyde comes out of the bathroom.

 

“Kyle, Stan are you guys getting dressed or what?” asked Clyde.

 

“Yeah in a minute,” Kyle said letting go of my hand. I stand up and walk over to my side of the room to get dressed quickly. Once Kyle has freshened up and dressed we all leave for the cafeteria. “God I am still tired.”

 

“Me too,” I added. “I think I am going to go back and lay down some more.”

 

“You whiners,” yawned Clyde. We arrive to the cafeteria getting in line to grab our food. We make our way to our usual table and the girls are already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the conversation between Clyde and Stan when they return from the lake. I truly picture that is how the conversation would have really gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! This chapter is one of my favs. Got some family coming to visit me and I will see if I can continue with the chapter updates. My family tends to be a bit needy at times.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback as always.

“What’s wrong? You guys look so tired” said Bebe before laughing. “How was your shower this morning? Nice and cold.” Clyde starts blushing and choking on his food. Kyle pats his back. Sad how easily he is rattled. 

 

“You guys do seriously look like shit,” said Cartman. He shoved some pancakes in his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

 

“We don’t look that bad,” I replied before focusing on my own food. Cartman starts running his mouth about god knows what. I stop listening because I am so tired. I look up when I see Kyle jumping out of his seat.

 

“How dare you!” he growled.

 

“What the fuck?” I asked. I clearly missed something.

 

“I’m sure you mom is stupid ugly fat ginger like you,” said Cartman. Kyle punched Cartman in the face. I swear I heard a crunch.

 

“Oh shit,” said Clyde. I grab Kyle from behind into a bear hug.

 

“Dude stop,” I beg him.

 

“You asshole!” said Cartman. He tossed a cup of syrup at Kyle with it getting on mostly on him but some on me. I start dragging Kyle out of there before the counselors could interfere. Kyle breaks out of my hold walking quickly and angrily towards the cabin.

 

“Wait up!” I yell. Once inside the cabin I watch as he takes his shirt off. He is pacing back and forth when I notice the tears running down his cheeks. “W-what’s wrong? What happened back there?”

 

“My mother is dead!” yelled Kyle. “I refused to let that fat piece of shit talk about my mother that way.” Man there is a lot I don’t know about this kid. I sit down on my bed and continue to speak with Kyle.

 

“I’m sorry about your mom. I am sure Cartman would not say those things if he knew.”

 

Kyle snorted. “I highly doubt it. What the fuck is his problem?”

 

“It’s just how he is. The more he gets to people the more he feeds on it. Sometimes it best to ignore him.”

 

“Not when he is talking about my mom like that,” replied Kyle. “I would give anything right now to give him another taste of my fist in his jaw.” I saw counselor Dave knocking on the door.

 

“Hey is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” I replied.

 

“You sure?” asked Dave. “Seems a lot of people witness to you hitting Cartman. Is that true Kyle?”

 

“Yes,” he replied. “He was disrespecting my mom. She passed away when I was 14 and it is still hard for me to deal with.”

 

“I understand. You know you can’t just go off hitting people.”

 

“It won’t happen again,” replied Kyle.

 

“Good,” replied Dave. He heads out the door. “Looks like a storm is coming. Might want to choose some indoor activities today.” He heads down the steps and back to the path.

 

“I have to take another shower. Ugh,” replied Kyle. I couldn’t help but take in his nice body form. I find it cute that he has freckles here and there on his body. “What are you smiling for?” 

 

“Nothing at all,” I replied. “You know you don’t have to take a shower. You could just wipe down your chest. I don’t think he got any in your hair.”

 

“I can’t tell,” said Kyle. I get up and walk closer to him.

 

“No you’re good dude,” I said. “Although you do smell delicious and sweet.” This causes Kyle to laugh.

 

“Stop it,” he laughed. “Thanks for helping me back there. I can have a bad temper at times.”

 

“I see,” I replied watching him walk away. It looks like he was taking my advice and washing off his chest. I look outside and I see the sky has opened up, perfect sleeping weather. Kyle walks out of the bathroom. I see him walk over to his trunk taking out his kit to check his sugar. I guess everything is good because he puts it away. I see lighting flash in the sky. “Oh boy. I think it is going to be bad out there.”

 

He takes his shoes off and climbs into his bed. He pulls his knees to his chest and starts rocking. I hear the thunder erupt in the sky. I am going to take a wild guess and say he doesn’t like thunderstorms. I walk over and sit down on his bed. I place a hand on his knee.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright,”

 

“She died before a thunderstorm,” explained Kyle quietly. “It’s a harsh reminder. I just fucking hate it.” I try to think of what I want to say next.

 

“What happened to her?” I asked softly.

 

“She had cancer. They didn’t catch it until it was too late. They gave her a year to live but she only made it 7 months.” I could see that he was crying again. I decide to hold him because that is what my heart is telling me to do. Kyle doesn’t let his knees go as I hug him which is uncomfortable. Kyle finally pulls out of the hug dropping his knees. He pulls me back in for a hug. I can feel his heartbeat I think. I start petting his hair. I hear him moan. It was low but not low enough.

 

Fuck I think to myself as I start to get excited. I know this is because I didn’t jack off this morning. Kyle shifts his head to wear it is laying on my shoulder. I can still hear the thundering and see the lighting from time to time out of the corner of my eye.

 

“Hey you want to lay down?” I asked Kyle remembering we were tired from last night. I could also use the distraction. Kyle leans up and kisses me. I am taken back by this but I don’t pull away. Kyle stops when he realized what he did.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “Um, yeah there is no way I can explain that.” I chuckle from nervousness.

 

“You could try,” I suggest.

 

“I would rather not,” said Kyle standing up. He starts pacing back and forth. I can tell that he is semi hard as my eyes travel below his waist. I actually liked the kiss, it felt right. I get up and grab Kyle’s face forcing him to kiss me. I stop after a few seconds.

 

“I wanted to see if I liked it,” I say like an idiot. 

 

“Do you?” asked Kyle with a flush face.

 

“I don’t know,” I replied. I stare at Kyle before slowly leaning in to kiss him again. I slide my tongue in his mouth earning a moan from him. I feel his hips roll into mine. “Ah,” Kyle and I continue to make out. Things are getting heavy and pretty quickly. Somehow we made it over to my bed. We crash on it with me on top of Kyle. I slide my hand over his chest feeling his skin as he slides his hand under my shirt. His hand feels so soft and inviting. I start wondering what it would feel like to have his hands on my dick. He starts to lick the syrup that remained on my cheek. I thrust my hips into his unconsciously. 

 

“Oh god,” said Kyle. Between the fabric of my shorts and being between Kyle’s legs with his workout shorts, everything felt so good. Kyle starts thrusting back into me. I don’t fully understand what is happening but I am not going to stop it. I start kissing him again as we continue to dry hump. I feel Kyle hands in my hair which feels incredible. I am starting to pant now as I feel the familiar feeling in my lower stomach. I continue to dry hump Kyle while we continue to kiss heavily. Kyle starts to lick softly at my neck.

 

“Kyle,” I moan as I start to shiver before coming in my shorts as I continue to rub my pelvis against his. I feel like a total idiot. Who the fuck comes from dry humping. I can feel Kyle still moving beneath me. I can feel how hard he is. I wonder if I can make him feel just like how he made me. I reach my hand inside his shorts wrapping my hand around his dick. I can feel that it is hot, wet with precum. I start move my hand up and down slowly. I can see Kyle eyes flutter. I lean over kissing him. I start sucking on his tongue as I start to jerk him harder and faster. Kyle breaks the kiss.

 

“Oh god Stan,” he cried as he arched his back as he came in my hand. “Fuck.” I laid on top of Kyle once my hand stopped moving. That felt so good. I really should have wacked off this morning. My sensitivity was through the roof. Kyle looked so cute with his red cheeks and when he reached his orgasm, he is face, oh god.

 

“Sorry,” I said sitting up. I walk to the bathroom quickly to clean up. I can’t stop but think how I like Kyle. He is so cool, very cute, he is a genius. Realizing that I was bi in the 10th grade and this is the first time I came across an actually guy I really like. I come back out and Kyle is still on my bed.

 

“Do you hate me?” he asked.

 

“No,” I replied walking towards my truck to get some new shorts. “Why would you ask me that.” Kyle is facing away from me.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe because you ran off.”

 

“I just wanted to clean up a bit and get some new shorts and boxers,” I walk over to Kyle and tug on his shoulder. He doesn’t budge. “Kyle, I like you.” This gets his attention and he turns to look at me in awe. I can feel my cheeks getting warm. “I like you. I don’t know when or how it started but I like you. Your nice, your smart, you punched the shit out of Cartman.” Kyle laughs. “I don’t know what else to say.”

 

“It’s okay you said it all Stan. I like you too. I mean I saw you with Wendy and I just thought you wanted to be with her.”

 

“I dated Wendy when I was like 10. I don’t really have an interest in her like that. I was just going with the flow of things last night. Like you and Rebecca.”

 

“I didn’t make out with Rebecca,” said Kyle laughing. He reaches over and touches my face. “You’re the first person who actually seems to give a shit about me and my feelings. The means a lot to me.” My face continues to get hot.

 

“Stop talking like that,” I muttered. “Oh god.”

 

“Stan, really. You’re the best person I have run into by far in my life. I want to stay at this camp longer just so I can be with you more.”

 

“Don’t worry we can keep in touch,” I replied. “I promise.” Kyle nods. We stare at each other before sharing in a kiss once again. Am I dork because I want to stay with Kyle too? We have one week left and I want to make the best of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is the next chapter. Good lord, worked 13 hours yesterday picked my family up from the airport and got home at 1am. I have not been this tired in a while.
> 
> Anyway I am getting two chapters posted for yesterday and today. I am hoping to be home Saturday evening where I can post the chapter.
> 
> I wanted to thank CreekOTP, HatefulAssRaptorBandit, and KWriterInTraining for commenting on every chapter so far. I enjoy the conversations we have back and forth. It makes me even happier to post and to continue writing.
> 
> Now on with this beefy chapter!

I never thought I would be the type to experience a summer love or summer relationship at all. Kyle and I have gotten a lot closer over the past couple of days. We actually have a lot in common which surprised me. We have more in common than I do with anyone in my family. Pretty sad when you think about it at the end of the day. We have one more day left at camp and it is back to the world that we came from.

 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” asked Clyde.

 

“What?” I asked. Clyde shook his head at me.

 

“I think we are going to do it tonight,” he whispered. Clyde and Bebe have been a thing this whole two weeks which surprises me. I wonder what happens when we get back home. I am surprised Bebe was not going after all the out town guys. No offense she can see Clyde anytime.

 

“I was listening,” replied Kyle. “Do you think you should be doing this with Bebe? I mean she hasn’t even committed to you in any way.”

 

“See now you’re over thinking it,” said Clyde.

 

“I don’t think so, replied Kyle looking up from his dinner. “You sound like you really care about Bebe. I don’t know, like Bebe seems more like….how do I put this? A free spirit.” That was nicely put. I like how he can make everyone sound nice even Cartman. Cartman is sitting a different table. Since the fight he had stopped sitting with us.

 

“Where is this suppose to happen at?” I ask because I am curious. I mean I personally wouldn’t want my first time to be outside in the woods.

 

“I think in her cabin,” said Clyde. “I think that is why she is not here. They grabbed some food to go back to the cabin. Maybe to set things up.” Clyde gets this goofy grin on his face.

 

“Well by all means good luck,” said Kyle.

 

“Kyle, are we still going swimming after dinner?” I asked.

 

“Yup,” he replied. “Although we won’t have enough time to swim before curfew.”

 

“We will be fine I am sure of it,” I replied. I was looking forward to getting some alone time with Kyle. We haven’t really been alone since that one day. We don’t want anyone to know what’s going on between us. I am not ashamed I just don’t want to hear any shit. I don’t feel like having to explain that I am bi. I would rather skip that conversation. I have never had the talk with any of my friends and it’s not going to start now.

 

We finish up and head towards the lake. I can see a few other kids walking in the same direction. I was not expecting us to be totally alone so it’s fine.

 

“It’s a shame we have aged out of this place,” said Kyle. “I actually kind of liked being here for a little while this summer.”

 

“That is how I felt every summer,” I grinned. “I told you in the beginning this place it great. You get a lot of freedom for it being camp. Except the younger kids. Sucks to be them but hey it’s still more fun than some other camps I have heard about.” We get to the lake and see some kids swimming already and others standing on the shore.

 

“I think we should leave our clothes in the shade,” explained Kyle. I follow him over to the tree closet to the water where some people are sitting. We sit our stuff on the other side. “I can’t believe you got me use to swimming in a lake.” I laugh.

 

“It’s not all that bad,” I slowly walk into the water reminding myself to expect the water to be this damn cold. Once I am use to the water temperature I start to move around a bit more. Unlike the other kids I am not trying to have a damn splash fight. I just want to relax.

 

“I think they have a movie playing at the outside theater tonight,” said Kyle lightly swimming around.

 

“I stopped keeping up with it. What’s playing?”

 

“One of the X-men movies I believe. I can’t remember which one though.” I nod. Several people start to leave as we are talking about what we can going to do for the reminder of the summer. “I wish we lived in the same area. We could have been hanging out, going on our own adventures.”

 

“I am not that much fun,” replied Kyle. “Most of the time I stay home. That is what landed me in this camp in the first place.”

 

“See you need me to help you get out there. I mean it’s not sad hanging out when you have friends.”

 

“I have a few but they are mostly people I go to school with. Outside of that we really don’t chat like that.”

 

“Sounds like you keep them at a distant to me,” 

 

Kyle laughs.“Are you trying to give me a therapy session?” he asked.

 

“No,” I laugh. “I am just telling you what I hear.” It is now dark and I know it is 9. We have 30 more minutes. “Hey, did you notice we are alone?” Kyle starts to look around. I can see him blushing as he floats closer to me.

 

“I have waited too long to feel those lips again,” he says touching the side of my face.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” I look around quickly to ensure that no one is coming. I lean in kissing Kyle. I miss him so much and we haven’t parted yet. I pull his body closer to mine enjoying the feel of his chest against mine. If this is how Clyde felt when he was with Bebe. I don’t blame him for going nuts and wanting to follow through. I stop for a minute to see if we are still alone and we are. “Come here,” I pull Kyle out of the water right behind me. I grab a towel and wrap it around his shoulders as I go back in for a kiss.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Kyle.

 

“Making sure we make curfew,” I explain. “I also don’t want anyone walking up on us.” Kyle starts kissing me again once I have my towel around my shoulders. He slides his tongue in my mouth fisting my hair from behind. This causes me to moan causing a chain reaction with Kyle as well. Kyle wraps his arms around my waist slowly sliding his hands down the back of my swimming trunks. 

 

“Kyle,” I breath because I don’t know how far this is going but I know I don’t want to be caught. His hands make their way to the front. I look down and see that he has already released himself from his shorts. I see him look down with me at our dicks just being out in the open.

 

“I have never seen a penis that was not circumcised,” he admits. I feel myself blushing. “It’s so beautiful.” He takes both of us in his two hands and starts sliding up and down. I didn’t even know we could do something like this let alone even think about it. “You can put your hand on it too,” I follow his lead placing one hand on under his. He removes his left hand to make room for me.

 

We have our foreheads leaning into one another as we watch what we are doing to each other or should I say together. Kyle leans in kissing me so hard I almost fall back.

 

“This feels too good,” he whimpers. “I am so close,” Hearing him admit this got me a lot closer myself.

 

“Not yet,” I reply breathing hard. “I want this to go a little longer,” I lean in kissing his neck despite the fact we are both in need of a shower. I hear Kyle hiss as he places his free on my shoulder squeezing it slightly.

 

“I can’t,” cried Kyle while we are still in our little bubble. “Stan,” I can feel his come sliding down my hand adding wetness to our now dry hands. It adds to my pleasure sending me over the edge. I moan as my face moves into Kyle’s neck as I come. We are both panting trying to come down off the high we are on. I hear footsteps approaching. We move quickly wiping our hands on our towels. We stuff ourselves back into our shorts grabbing our clothes we headed towards the path.

 

“Hey,” said one of the counselors known as Leslie. “You guys do know you have curfew, right?”

 

“Yes,” I replied. “We were just grabbing our stuff and heading back.”

 

“Good,” she replied looking around to ensure no one else is out there. “The movie is still playing if you guys wanted to see the last of it.”

 

“Thanks, but I think we are going to hit the showers,” said Kyle. Leslie nods as we continue onward down the path once we get close to the cabin we start talking. “Talk about a close call.” 

 

“I know” I replied. “That is why I wanted to get out of the water.” Kyle is looking down as we walk. “You okay?” I always worry that he is going to have some type of emotional break down or something.

 

“Nothing,” he replied. “I just want to stay here longer with you. You make me so happy. I know it sounds lame but you really don’t understand.”

 

“I do understand,” I replied. “I am actually going to get a Facebook account so I can keep in touch with you.”

 

“You are!” exclaimed Kyle getting excited. 

 

“Yes, consider yourself lucky,” I replied. “Even my dad couldn’t force me to get one.” We arrive to our cabin, I climb the steps opening the door to see Clyde on the bed using Kyle’s laptop. Looks like he watching a TV show.

 

“How was swimming?” he asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

“It’s was great. We had to get kicked out because of curfew,” I replied. I see Kyle grabbing his shower items before heading into the bathroom. “So did your evening go as you wanted?”

 

“You see this smile on my face don’t you,” said Clyde turning towards me. “I feel like the Joker because I cannot get this grin off my face.” I am still a virgin myself so I have a ton of questions. I have heard stories from Kenny but it’s Kenny. 

 

“So what was it like?”

 

“Great! Not going to lie I was nervous. Bebe had to somewhat do everything. I couldn’t even get myself together to even put the condom on.”

 

“Why were you nervous?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe because it was my first time, because it was Bebe,” I don’t think anyone should be that nervous. To me if you are that nervous you shouldn’t be doing it. “Anyway she didn’t make fun of me or anything. I am just glad I last longer than 2 minutes,” I laughed.

 

“Well did the condom deafen the feel of it?’ I asked.

 

“I don’t know,” replied Clyde. “It felt incredible to me. I think I am going to ask Bebe to be my girlfriend. I mean why not at this point?” I agreed with him. He mid as well take a chance. For his sake, I am hoping she will say yes. “I wish we could stay here longer but going back home is not too bad. I mean her parents are always gone. What are you going to do when we get back?”

 

“I don’t know probably just relax and do nothing. I am just glad I don’t have to go see my dad in San Francisco this summer.”

 

“Why not? It’s some amazing looking women out there.”

 

“And shallow,” I add. “My dad never really hangs out with me when I am there anyway. When he does he is using me to pick up women. It’s pretty gross.”

 

“I can see that,” said Clyde frowning. I start watching the movie with Clyde until Kyle comes out of the bathroom. He looks upset still but I am not going to press him. I grab my stuff and head into the bathroom. As I am showering I am wondering what is going to happen. I wish Kyle didn’t live so damn far. He is clear across the country, not even within good driving distance of a few states. I mean obviously, we can’t be in a relationship. It’s sad because I really want to. I want him to be my boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sitting in the car with my mom glad to be on our way home. The flight was not bad at all. I am glad I got to sit next to Clyde on the way back. Cartman had to buy 2 seats. He is big but not that big. He just hates sitting next to other people.

 

“How was camp?” asked my mom.

 

“It was good. I am sad it was my last summer there so I made sure to get everything in I really wanted to do.”

 

“Maybe you could work there next year?”

 

“Eww, no. Working there and staying there are two different things. Although I can see that being cool but I would rather not.”

 

“I missed you while you were gone,”

 

“I know mom. You almost smothered me to death,” She laughs.

 

“Sorry, I was happy to see you. It looks like you grew taller. Plus, you are smiling a lot. It’s nice to see.” I know this is because of Kyle. We have been texting back and forth a lot. Once I get home I will set up my Facebook so we can actually talk and skype. I could tell he was trying to put on a front but he was upset about us going our separate ways. I was too but I am better at hiding it. I didn’t know it was possible to get so attached to someone in a short period of time. “So I have dinner planned for this upcoming weekend and I will need you to be there.”

 

“Um okay,” I reply wondering why she is wording it like this.

 

“I have been seeing someone Stan. I wanted you to meet him once things got serious. We have been dating for 8 months.”

 

“That is a long-time mom. I mean you could have told me. I wouldn’t have freaked out or anything.”

 

“I know but you know after Shelly didn’t take the spilt from me and your father very well I would like to only tell you when it is serious.” She is smiling pretty hard. Wow this guy must have knocked her socks off. My mom is pretty hard to impress. After my father, she really wasn’t looking to date although the lonely adult singles tried talking to her, she wasn’t having it.

 

“I only care about you being happy mom. I am looking forward to meeting him this upcoming weekend. Is he coming to our house?”

 

“Yes. We might go to his house next month if things continue to go well,” I have mom stop at Whistling Willy’s before we head home. I have been craving their food. I head straight to my room dropping my bag on the floor. I will unpack later. I am dying to see Kyle’s face. I turn on my computer heading straight to the internet. I get my Facebook set up uploading a decent profile picture. I don’t really care about that. I go to send Kyle a friend request. His page is set to private so I can’t see anything besides his profile picture and name. His picture is of him in this really cute green hat that makes his eyes even greener. He is wearing an orange jacket and I can see a lot of snow in the background. Looks like the picture needs updating. My phone starts ringing and I see that it is Kenny.

 

“What’s up,” I said as I opened my to go box.

 

“Oh so you just got back and you couldn’t come by and see me?” asked Kenny. “I am just kidding. How did everything go?”

 

“Same old, same old,” I replied thinking about Kyle. “I at least got to room with Clyde and then some new guy. We were lucky enough to not have a 4th person.”

 

“Not bad, at least you had someone you knew,”

 

“The new guy was not bad. I mean so not an outdoors person but very down to earth.”

 

“Ohhhh is this the guy that punched Cartman!”

 

“How do you even know about that?” I asked laughing.

 

“Clyde sent me a picture of Cartman’s face with this huge red mark on it. I totally posted that shit on Facebook.” I laughed so hard.

 

“You know you are so wrong for that, Kenny,”

 

“Hey someone had to put him in his place at some point.”

 

“Yup,” I replied deciding not to tell Kenny that I am on Facebook. I got on here for Kyle and Kyle only. I am not trying to get caught up in any extra drama. Kenny fills me in on his summer so far. He was telling me how Token’s parents are going out of town in August before school starts so Token is throwing a party. Token has the best parties besides Bebe so I am looking forward to that. I wrap up the call and get back to what I was doing.

 

I looked down at my cell and noticed a text from Kyle. He apparently just got home. I text him letting him know I sent him a friend request. He approved of it within seconds. I feel like a child who just got a brand new toy. I start looking at his page. He was right about not having a lot of friends. I start looking through his photos and he has lot of him and his mom after she got sick. Before then he had very little photos on his page. He would post here and there but not a lot. He is openly gay having on his page that he prefers males. I didn’t even know you could put something like that on your page. I see a message pop up at the bottom of the page. Looks like instant message. I click on it.

 

Kyle: Your stalking my page aren’t you?

 

Stan: Just a little

 

Kyle: Lol, your making me blush

 

Stan: You should post some pictures from camp

 

Kyle: I guess I should. Is it okay for me to tag you in the photos?

 

Stan: tag?

 

Kyle: It means when I post the photo I add your name to the photo.

 

Stan: yeah that is fine

 

Kyle: You are not going to add your friends?

 

Stan: Hell no! I got this for you so we could talk or whatever. I have no interest in this at all.

 

Kyle: Lol okay fine. It’s much funnier when you have it with friends and family.

 

Stan: Not my family dude

 

Kyle and I went back and forth on Facebook for 2 hours. I am not use to typing so much. He said he needed to get unpacked and take care of a few things and he would talk to me tomorrow. I let him go. A few minutes later I get a notification. Kyle tagged me in the photos that he uploaded. I was in most of the photos but he didn’t post them all. He posted 5 of the ones we took together and some of the others I took of him. I had to catch him off guard. They turned out nice though. I decide to go ahead and unpack my own suitcase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini surprises in this chapter. Explains a little bit more on Kyle's background. *thumbs up*
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, comments, and just for reading the story in general.

My mom just finished setting the table up for dinner. I can tell she is really nervous. She keeps looking over everything to make sure it’s perfect.

 

“Mom everything is fine,” I assure her. Mom is wearing a nice black cocktail dress, whatever that means. She is actually wearing her fancy heels I only see her wear for Christmas dinner.

 

“I know but I want to double check. Oh, my boyfriend has a son about your age so you will actually have someone to talk to,” This catches me off guard.

 

“What,”

 

“Yeah, try and be nice to him okay. He is really smart and has a hard time making friends.”

 

“Seriously mom,” I droned. I am not mad at her just annoyed because I am not in the mood to play nice nice to two people I have never met. Being nice to the boyfriend was enough work to me alone. “I don’t have to dress up, do I?”

 

“No what you have on is fine,” I hear the doorbell go off. “Here we go.” Mom walks over and opens the door. I want to sit down and just eat but I don’t want to be rude. I stuff my hands in my pocket as I wait for my mom to come over with her new boyfriend and his son. I hope they are impressed with my worn jeans and old graphic tee. “Stan this is Gerald Broflovski and his son Kyle. He has another son Ike but he couldn’t make it. I am sure you can meet him next time.” Kyle and I stand there staring at each other speechless. “Stanley, are you okay? You’re kind of pale.”

 

“I’m fine, um nice to meet you both,” I shake their hands. Kyle is looking everywhere but at me. What the fuck. He is suppose to be in New Jersey. What is this? We sit down at the table. Dinner is going well and then I decided to ask some questions. I am wondering what I will find out. “So how did you meet my mom?”

 

“It’s pretty embarrassing actually,” laughed Mr. Broflovski. “I met her at her job. I was actually having a bunion from my foot removed. She made sure I was comfortable and didn’t make me feel like an idiot. I just offered to take her to lunch and she accepted.”

 

“Cool so um have you guys ever lived in New Jersey?” Kyle chokes on his soda. I had to stifle a laugh.

 

“Good guess. We lived in Jersey until Kyle was five. The school programs out here in private schools are outstanding. The prices were perfect too. We packed up and headed out here.”

 

“Feels like you grew up here,” comment my mom.

 

“I feel the same way,” laughed Mr. Broflovski.

 

“Kyle, what is it like going to a private school for gifted teens?” asked my mom.

 

“Nothing special. It’s the same accept we have to wear uniforms.” He looks so uncomfortable. I almost feel bad for him but at the same time I don’t because he lied to me. We finish up dinner after more chit chat.

 

“Mom can I go up to my room?” I ask when I am finished eating.

 

“Don’t you want dessert?” she asked standing up.

 

“Naw, I’m fine,”

 

“It’s fine,” she replied. I make my way to my room wondering what else did Kyle lie about. I mean this is insane. I turn on my TV and sit on my bed kind of pissed off. I am not even really watching it; it is watching me. I pull out my iPad and I surfing the net. Sometime later I hear a knock at my door. “It’s open.” I see Kyle opening my door.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

 

“Well I am not sure,” I replied. “I mean yeah come in and close the door.” Kyle does what I ask.

 

“Dude, let me explain” he said.

 

“You lied to me,” I said cutting him off and sitting my iPad down. “Like what else have you lied to me about?”

 

“Nothing!” he exclaimed. “I was just trying to be someone other than myself. I mean you and Clyde were accepting me. I didn’t want to mess it up.”

 

“Mess what up?” I asked confused. “We told you we were from Colorado. You could have easily said cool me too. That was on day one, you would have not messed anything up!”

 

“I know it was stupid. Will you forgive me please? I mean look at the positive we live in the same town.” He had a good point but for me this changes everything.

 

“How come I have never seen you around before?” I asked. “I mean everyone here knows everyone.”

 

“My mom sheltered me a lot when I was kid. When she found out I was gifted she didn’t want me to be distracted by anything. The whole diabetes thing wasn’t helping.” Kyle folds his arms and starts moving from one foot to another.

 

“You know this is fucked up, right?”

 

“Of course I know,” replied Kyle. “I feel bad enough as it is.” He stares off to the side before focusing back on me.

 

“Did you know your dad was dating anyone?” I asked.

 

“No. I don’t like getting into his social life. I told you. I like to keep to myself if possible.”

 

I sigh. “We can’t continue doing what we were doing. Our parents are dating and god forbid if they decide to get married.” I get quiet for a moment to look at Kyle. I wanted to see if he would handle this news well.

 

“I know,” he replied quietly.

 

“Are you sure you do?” I asked annoyed. “I was getting strong feeling for you and now I can’t even act on those anymore. Whatever it doesn’t matter now.” I sat back down on my bed picking up my iPad. Kyle looks stuck as if he doesn’t know what to do. He finally walks away after he notices that I am ignoring him. I wanted to go after him but I need some time. This was bit much for me.

 

A few hours later my mom came upstairs. “So what do you think?”

 

“He’s nice mom. I am really happy for you.”

 

“Good I am glad to hear that. Did you get along with Kyle? He seemed kind of upset when he came back down stairs.”

 

“Um yeah he’s nice too. I was just busy with some stuff at the moment I really didn’t talk to him.”

 

“Oh well you may want to put in some more effort next time,”

 

“Alright mom,” I drone so she will leave me alone.

 

“I mean it Stan. He is a good kid. It has to be hard losing your mom, being gifted, with no friends.” She sighed. “Gerald is a really nice man and something tells me we are going to be dating for a while.”

 

“I said I would make more of effort mom. You don’t have to keep trying to convince me.”

 

“Okay, I love you sweetie.” She kisses my forehead making me feel like a kid again. She leaves my room and it doesn’t change things. The guy I like I can’t date because she is dating his dad. I sigh, her happiness is more important.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! I am falling behind on my other story and need to complete it. It's not South Park lol.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, leaving comments, and kudos. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I didn’t sleep a wink at all. I kept thinking about Kyle. He texted me but I hadn’t responded to him. I need time to process everything. I want to see if I can stop liking him, although I don’t think this possible. Today I was going to back to school shopping with Kenny. Kenny is driving his broken down pick up. It helps to get around when need be so I am completely hating on it.

 

“I think I out did myself this summer,” replied Kenny. “I have never gotten so much pussy in my life.”

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of sleeping around?” I asked as we headed into Target inside the mall.

 

“No are you crazy?” laughed Kenny. “You will understand when you finally lose it.” 

 

“Shut up!” I hissed pushing him with a red face.

 

“So I heard Clyde finally went all the way with Bebe,” said Kenny.

 

“Yes, I know all about that,” I replied. “I am surprised she agreed to go out with him.”

 

“Me too actually,” said Kenny stopping to look at some shirts. “They always have really good tees here. Look at this.” It was a white tee with a stereo outlined in black with green paint like splashes everywhere. Too busy for me but perfect for Kenny.

 

“It’s cool but not my kind of thing. Did I ever tell you my mom is dating this guy?”

 

“What, for real? I thought your mom would never date. She seemed like she was so uninterested.”

 

“Me too actually. I think my mom just wanted to focus on herself for a while. She is actually really happy with this guy. I met the guy 2 weeks ago and he is pretty cool.”

 

“Oh he wasn’t trying to kiss your ass?”

 

“Dude seriously, I turn 17 in a couple of weeks. I’m not 6, he doesn’t need to impress me.”

 

“Right,”

 

“So did you find a job yet?”

 

“No,” I replied making my way towards another rack. Kenny and I signed up for the work study program. It’s where you only go to school half of the day but leave early so that you can work. They help you find a job or you should have one. “I can do that next week. I mean it’s not like that there are a lot of places to work here.”

 

“True that,” replied Kenny. We ended buying a few things in Target before heading into the mall. I wanted to go by Journey’s and see if they had any good sneakers. I end up with a nice pair of vans before moving on to the food court. I grab some take out and Kenny gets Wendy’s. We grab a table and sit down. “I can’t believe you didn’t hook up at all this summer, a stud muffin like you.”

 

“Whatever I wasn’t looking to hook up stupid,” I replied. “I wish you could have afforded to go to that camp even if once. It really is a great camp.”

 

Kenny rolled his eyes. “I hear enough about it from Cartman,” 

 

“Stan,” I turned around and I see Kyle with a tall dark hair boy. I know it is his brother Ike from the pictures I had seen on Facebook. Kyle is wearing some dark medium tint jeans with a dark green tee.

 

“Hey,” I reply feeling awkward. 

 

“Ike this is Stan,” says Kyle. Ike looks over at us and waves.

 

“This is my friend Kenny, Kenny this is Kyle.”

 

“Hey. Did you get my message? I have been trying to reach you.”

 

“Yes I was going to call you later,” I lied.

 

“Oh okay. You guys shopping?”

 

“For school,” said Kenny. “Did you want to sit down and join us?”

 

“Sure,” replied Kyle.

 

“Really?” droned Ike.

 

“Ike, don’t start,” said Kyle sitting down.

 

“Whatever, I will be at Spencers,” Ike walked off in the direction of hot topic.

 

“So Kyle, how do you know Stan?”

 

“Oh um his mom is dating my dad,” I am glad he didn’t say that we met at camp. That would raise way too many eyebrows seeming how my roommate is suppose to be in New Jersey.

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t know her new boyfriend had a kid. Sorry Stanley here didn’t mention that.”

 

“Nothing to really brag about,” chuckled Kyle.

 

“Never seen you around, did you guys just move here?” asked Kenny.

 

“No. My mom kept me close and I go to a private school,”

 

“That sucks,” replied Kenny. “You have no idea what you are missing. You should come to Token’s party with us this upcoming weekend.” I look at Kenny in shock. Like Kyle is my friend, how are you just going to invite him.

 

“That sounds great,” exclaimed Kyle. “I have never been to a real high school party. In private school is mostly rich kids trying to prove who is richer.”

 

“ Must be nice,” said Kenny almost bitterly. I have to remember Kyle does not know much about Kenny’s background. “You have to come to this party, we have so much to teach you.” We ate our food and continued to chat. Kyle eat off my plate which was nice, he did look hungry. I hope Kenny didn’t notice but Kyle and I kept stealing glances at each other. My heart would beat so fast every time he reached over to my plate or even got close to me. It’s nice to know he is getting along well with Kenny. We completely lost track of time.

 

“Kyle!” yelled Ike. “It’s been almost 2 hours. Are you guys not done yet?”

 

“Time flies when you are having fun,” said Kenny standing up. “Ike is it?” Ike frowned at him. “Maybe you can join us the next time instead of being a whiny little bitch.”

 

“What did you say,” said Ike walking over to Kenny. Kyle stood in front of Ike.

 

“Ike stop it,” Kyle said. “Stan did you need a ride?” I look at him trying to think of what to say.

 

“Sure, you can give him a ride,” Kenny said volunteering me up on a nice shiny platter. “I’ll call you later dude okay.”

 

“Yeah,” I replied. I grabbed my bags and followed Kyle and Ike out of the mall.

 

“Your friend is a real asshole,” said Ike.

 

“He’s not that bad,” I replied. “He didn’t mean any harm.” Ike doesn’t say anything else. I see this really nice blue car, I think it’s a Mazda. “Wow,”

 

“Yeah, I know,” said Kyle unlocking it. “It was my mom’s. Do you mind if I drop off Ike first? If I don’t he is going to have a fit.”

 

“It’s your gas,” I replied. I find it interesting when Ike takes a seat in the back. I sit up front with Kyle.

 

“So um thanks for letting me sit with you guys,”

 

“No biggie. Kenny is really friendly. You will like him. Are you really coming to the party on Friday?”

 

“Yes! I really want to go. You are still going, right?”

 

“This is a party I wouldn’t miss for the world. It’s also the last party of the summer so it is a pretty big deal,” I watch as we pull into the sub division that Token lives in. The houses are bigger over here. “Jesus what does your dad do?”

 

“He’s a lawyer,” replied Kyle pulling up in front of the house. “Ike tell dad I am dropping Stan off home and I’ll be back.” Ike gets out the car not saying anything.

 

“Did he even hear you?” I asked.

 

“He did,” said Kyle doing a u-turn. “You weren’t planning to call me, were you?” I feel bad for some reason.

 

“I just need some time. I mean this whole thing is kind of shocking. I thought I was never going to see you again and then everything else,” I take a deep breath. “I’m sorry okay.”

 

“I’m sorry too,” he replied. “I really should have just been honest with you and Clyde. I actually miss you over these past two weeks,” I smile.

 

“Me too,” I admit.

 

“So we’re cool again?”

 

“We’re cool,” I assure him. We get caught up on the way to my mom’s. It’s a short drive and have to say we both look disappointed as we arrive. I am not ready to leave him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explored a different side of Ike this time around. He is not the little brother trying to be a big brother. He is a rather normal moody teenager in this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait. It has been a rough week at work. I barely have time to write and I always make time to work. I at least have some decent smut ahead so yay!
> 
> As always thanks for the support :-)

“I can’t believe we are here already,” said Kyle a little sad.

 

“Well, you could help me with my bags,” I offered still wanting him in my presence.

 

“Sure, they do look awfully heavy,” joked Kyle pulling into the drive way. He killed the engine grabbing some of my bags before existing the car. We make our way to the front door, I unlock it and my mom is sitting on the couch watching TV.

 

“Hi Stan oh hi Kyle. How are you?” I can tell she is surprised to see him.

 

“I’m fine,” he replied nervously. “I just ran into Stan at the mall and give him a ride home.”

 

“Oh okay. It’s not a problem at all. Did you get some nice stuff Stan?”

 

“I got some okay things. I am going to take this stuff upstairs okay.”

 

“Alright let me know if you boys need anything,” I look back at my mom and she is smiling so hard it makes me laugh. I get to my room and close the door.

 

“You want to see what I got?” I asked Kyle.

 

“Sure,” he replied looking around my room. “You must really like the Broncos.”

 

“Yup, I am really into football. I gave it up this year for the work study class I signed up for,” I start taking the clothes out the bag showing them to Kyle. He was sitting on my bed as I took the clothes out and showed them to him. He is smiling and cracking jokes. In that moment, I realized how much I truly missed him too. I sit down next to him on my bed.

 

“You should go ahead and put them up,” he said.

 

“I was going to do it later,” Kyle stands up and walks over to my closet. He opens it grabbing some empty hangers. “You don’t have pants hangers?”

 

“No,” I scoffed. “I put my jeans in the draw.”

 

“Don’t they get wrinkled faster that way?” asked Kyle as he started to hang up my shirts. 

 

“Sometimes but they always work themselves out,” I watch as he starts folding my jeans and putting them in the draw. He looks like a little husband doing that shit. I chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” I replied.

 

“I don’t believe that,” snorted Kyle. “I want to laugh too so what’s funny?”

 

“I was just thinking how you look like a husband putting up my clothes,” I admit. Kyle starts blushing, this makes me smile. Kyle finishes putting everything up new I brought.

 

“I guess I should get going,” he said. “Not that I really have much to do anyways.”

 

“Maybe,” I reply. “You can stay longer if you want.” My skin is dying for contact. I get up walking over to my door where he is standing. I am looking down at him. He starts blushing again turning his face away from me. I want him to look at me, I palm his face kissing him. I did not plan to kiss him, I swear. It just happened! I hate this, I hate this so much. Kyle kisses me back just as eager. He grabs my ass pushing me closer to him in the process. I sigh.

 

“What are you doing to me?” whispered Kyle against my lips.

 

“I don’t know,” I answer in between kisses. I just can’t stop.

 

“God I miss you,” he says before kissing me again. He wraps his arms around my neck holding on tight. I am rubbing my hands up and down his body. I stop kissing him and lean against his forehead.

 

“We have to stop,” I whisper as if my mom can hear me. Kyle starts kissing me as if he didn’t hear me. I am being pulled in by him. “God I want you so bad,”

 

“Me too,” admitted Kyle breathing hard. “I’m so hard right now,” I know that feeling all too well. “Oh god,” I start kissing him as I back him towards the bed. I know I am pushing him towards my bed. I am not doing it on purpose, I think? Kyle sits on the edge of my bed. I get on my knees between his legs quickly making my way back to his lips. It doesn't take long for this make out session have me wanting to take things further.

 

“We can just jack off,” I moaned giving in to my desires. “That’s not crossing a line. Guys do it all the time.” I am not sure if I am trying to convince him or myself, maybe both.

 

“Right,” Kyle agreed nodding his head and biting his lip. I sit up unbuttoning my shorts as Kyle pulls down his pants. He lays on the bed staring up at me with his eyes looking so hazed over. I lean back over him kissing all over his neck and chin earning small sounds of pleasure. I run my hands over his hips slowly sliding down his briefs just enough for his cock to breath. I release myself rubbing our dicks together as we began to lazily kiss.

 

I wrap my hand around his cock and he wraps his hand around mine. We start off slow trying to enjoy the feel of each other, it’s not working. My eyes are rolling into the back of my head. We are struggling to keep our voices low. I start thrusting my hips into his hand as if I am fucking him. Neither of us are going to last long at this point but I am going to make sure to enjoy every damn minute of it. Watching his body rock and him responding to the thrusting is even more of a turn on. I watch as Kyle cheeks goes from light pink, to bright pink and then red.

 

“I’m going to come,” panted Kyle squeezing his eyes shut.

 

I grip him harder while moving my hand faster as I continue to thrust into his hand. Kyle arches his back moaning as he comes. Kyle starts licking his lips as he comes down from orgasmic high. He uses his free hand to move his shirt up showing me more flesh and a hint of his left nipple. I lean over kissing him, grunting as I come on his stomach. It feels like I am coming forever. Fuck, I thought I was stronger than this. I get up off of Kyle grabbing so tissues and whipping him off. Kyle looks out of it a little still.

 

“You okay?” I ask him.

 

“Yeah I am just great,” he replies pulling up his pants. “Um yeah so I think I really should go now,” He looks like he feels so guilty about what just happened. I feel a little guilty myself.

 

“Okay, let me walk you to the door at least,”

 

“You make it sound like we are on date,” said Kyle causing me to blush. I say nothing as I open my door, he walks out heading down stairs. My mom puts down the book she is reading.

 

“Are you leaving already?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I have some things I need to do at home,” replied Kyle. “Thanks for having me.”

 

“You are welcome here anytime sweetie,”

 

“Thank you,” he smiled. “Bye Stan, I’ll call you.” I wave bye to him opening the door wishing I could hug him but that would look too weird. I close the door once I see him backing out of the drive way.

 

“You and Kyle are getting a long really well. Aren’t you glad you took the time to get to know him like I suggested. I really want you two to become best friends.”

 

“Yeah, he is pretty cool,” I replied. Best friends, I want to be more than best friends. “I’ll be up in my room okay.”

 

“Sure,” my mom replied. As I walked upstairs I was thinking maybe this isn’t so bad. They are just dating. That doesn’t mean Kyle and I are brothers. Our parents aren’t married. I sigh as I get to my room I can still smell Kyle. Man this is some fucked up shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would make it to posting this today. I have literally been working on stories all day. I know during the week for the time being is not a good time for me to write. Made head way today. Almost done with Bunny story and will be starting Creek story soon( Yay! )
> 
> Party part one, not a lot going on this part just some interaction between our South Park characters :-)

“Clyde, where are you?” I asked as I was putting my wallet in my jean shorts.

 

“I am on my way to pick up Bebe, why?”

 

“I need a favor dude. Like this is really important,”

 

“You don’t ask me for favors like ever. What’s going on?”

 

“You remember Kyle from camp, right?”

 

“Of course I remember Kyle. I would have died without being about to watch movies and TV shows if not for him.”

 

“Alright he actually lives here in South Park. I just want to make sure that you keep to yourself that he lied and said he was from Jersey.”

 

“What the fuck!” exclaimed Clyde. “He actually lives here. Holy hell.”

 

“I know I know” I groaned. “I promise you I will explain the full story to you later but he is coming to the party. You saw how he was nervous wreck at camp. We don’t need anyone knowing he lied about where he was from. He only told us that he was from Jersey so I think we can pull this off,”

 

“I understand. Oh man Cartman is going to shit his pants when he sees him,” Clyde starts laughing. I had not even thought about that. I just hope Cartman leaves him alone. You think the punch to his jaw would do that but he can be so stubborn sometimes. 

 

“Thanks Clyde, I owe you one.”

 

“Sure, how did you find all this out anyway?” I sigh knowing I am going to have to explain this a lot.

 

“His dad is dating my mom,” I replied.

 

“Dude, this is hilarious!” Clyde starts laughing. “What are the odds.” I start walking towards the door.

 

“His dad is actually pretty cool. My mom is happy and at the end of the day that is what matters most to me. I mean it’s not like she is married to the guy,”

 

“It’s not a bad thing I mean Kyle is cool. He could use some more social interactions,”

 

“Kenny must have had the same thing in mind because he is the one who invited him to this party. Kyle is not that bad at interacting with people,”

 

“Wait, when did Kenny meet him?”

 

“We ran into him at the mall earlier this week when school shopping,”

 

“Only Kenny would invite someone he just met to a party,”

 

“If Kyle was a girl I am sure Kenny would be trying to fuck him already,”

 

“True, I put nothing past that guy. Hey I am at Bebe’s so I will see you shortly.”

 

“Alright, later.” I ended the call as I am in mid walk to Kyle’s. We started talking again. Keeping things pretty casual or as casual as we can get. Makes me glad we go to separate schools. I like talking to him a lot, being around him is a different story. Don’t get me wrong I like that too but I just keep wanting to put my hands on him. I have never wanted to do this so much with anybody. I actually want to sleep with him. I don’t know the first thing about sleeping with guys for one and for two I shouldn’t even be doing this. I have to keep reminding myself that our parents are dating.

 

I walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. I am surprised when Ike answers the door. He doesn’t say hi or anything. He just steps aside which lets me know it is okay to enter.

 

“Kyle is in his room,” he explained.

 

“Um okay. Should I wait for him here?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” said Ike making his way towards a staircase to my right. I follow him.

 

“Can you at least show me where his room is?”

 

“Make a right here and his room is the one at the end of hall facing you,” Ike goes to the left inside of right. I make my way down the hall kind of nervous. Kyle’s room door is at least open. I take a peek inside and I don’t see him. His room is clean as shit. He has a lot of books too. He has 3 bookshelves full of books, a really nice computer desk with ample space and storage and a queen size bed. His bed is actually made. I don’t think I ever make my bed. I see Kyle come out what I will assume is the bathroom.

 

“Hey,” I said.

 

“Whoa, where the hell did you come from?” he asked.

 

“Ike let me in. Token lives in this neighborhood so I thought it would be best if we walked.” Kyle has on some jeans and just a plain tee. He looks like he is one of us and not a rich kid so this is a good start. I can tell he did something different with his red curly hair, god he is so fucking cute. Kyle looks at me as if he could tell I was staring. I look off somewhere else into the room.

 

“Nice room you got here. I wish mine had its own bathroom,” I commented.

 

“Yeah, some perks to getting to live in a big house,” he replied spraying on some body spray. Didn’t know men had body spray. “My dad is here but he is working on a big case so he is holed up in his office.” Kyle grabs his diabetic reader to check his sugar levels.

 

“Did you tell him you were going out?”

 

“With you, yeah. He is super excited at the thought that I had made a new friend and I am getting out of the house. He is not going to stop us,” Most kids would die for that kind of support from their parents. I guess he is good to go as he puts up the reader.

 

“My mom doesn’t know we are going to a party with drinking,” I replied. “She does know we are going over Token’s, just so you know.”

 

“Cool, I’m ready now,” We headed down the stairs and out the door. I am now getting excited about having him with me at the party. I can’t really hang up under Clyde since he is dating Bebe now and Kenny, Kenny will be hunting for his newest victim. 

 

“I talk to Clyde and he promised to keep the whole jersey thing you told us a secret.”

 

“Thank god. I like Clyde, he is cool. He will be there tonight?”

 

“Everybody will be there,” I replied. “You are going to be meeting a lot of people. You can tell them how we met at camp and about our parents if you want. I already told Clyde and Kenny of course.”

 

“I will only tell them if they ask,” replied Kyle moving a curl out of his face. “I am not going to volunteer that information. When did you tell Kenny?”

 

“I actually spoke to him about last night. He doesn’t know what you know happened between us. He just now knows that we met at camp.” It doesn’t take us long to arrive. I open the door knowing it is unlocked already. The house has good installation; you can barely hear the music from outside. Soon as we opened the door it smacked us in the face. 

 

“Dear god,” muttered Kyle. I can tell he is not use to that.

 

“You want something to drink?” I asked him leaning in close to his ear. He nods yes and follows me to the mini bar Token’s parents have in the dining area. Token is already over there looking over the drinks. “Token,” He looks up and smiles.

 

“Stan, I haven’t really seen you at all this summer,”

 

“Well you are one who went to Europe,” I grinned. “This is my friend Kyle, he actually lives down the street from you.”

 

“Hey Kyle, it’s nice to meet you. Did you just move in?”

 

“Something like that,” he said.

 

“Well I got plenty of drinks here, help yourself. I already took stock of everything so I can replace anything that runs out.”

 

I start fixing me and Kyle something to drink. I am sure he is not a big drinker so I made him something fruity. I handed him the cup before turning back to Token.

 

“Have you seen Clyde or Bebe?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I think they got here a little before you did. So when did they become a thing?” I take a sip of my drink realizing I made it too strong.

 

“Hard to say,” I reply. “I mean sometime during camp or after.”

 

“I should find Cartman. He probably knows what happened,” joked Token.

 

“More like added on big white lies,” I add. Kyle is doing well at this party. He is talking and interacting with some of my classmates. Token puts on a line dance song to get more people to dance. It’s the electric slide so pretty simple. I laugh as I watch Kyle try to do it. He can’t dance worth a shit. I try to show him slowly how to do the line dance. He gets it when the song is finally over.

 

“Omg that was so hard,” he whined.

 

“That was the easiest one!” I laughed. “Don’t worry there will be more parties and more opportunities for you to learn it,” I am feeling my liquor and lay my head on his shoulder for a bit. I think I should skip getting another drink. The room is almost to that spinning point.

 

“Stan I know you’re not drunk already?” I heard Wendy ask. I stand all the way up.

 

“Hey Wendy, you know how I get down at these parties so you should not be surprised,”

 

“I know but it is still early,” she lectured. “Kyle! What are you doing here?”

 

“I live here,” he replied with a shrug.

 

“Um okay then. Stan, would you mind fixing me a drink?”

 

“Okay,” I go and fix Wendy her drink. I know what she likes. I hand her cup and I notice Kyle is gone. “Where is Kyle?”

 

“He’s a big boy,” replied Wendy tossing her hair over her shoulder. She takes a sip from her cup. “You want to dance?”

 

“I guess so,” I said thinking out loud. Wendy drags me to the floor gripping my arm like I was going to get lost. Dancing at this point is a little more difficult but I managed. I finally tap out and sit down on the sofa next to Craig.

 

“You are so gone,” said Craig.

 

“Not really,” I replied. “I am coming around,” He laughs.

 

“Yeah okay,” he replies. “Are you down for beer pong? I could use one your skills.”

 

“I don’t know,” I reply. “I need to find my friend,”

 

“Who the redhead?”

 

“Yeah, Kyle,”

 

“Oh he is playing beer pong right now against Cartman,” I immediately perk up. I get up and walk into the kitchen with Craig close behind me. I can see that Kyle is kicking his ass. Not literally, Cartman is having to down almost all of his cups. Kyle is standing there smiling.

 

“This isn’t over!” said Cartman.

 

“I got next,” said Craig. I walk over to Kyle.

 

“I didn’t know you knew how to play beer pong,” I state.

 

“I didn’t,” replied Kyle. “It kind of reminds me of basketball which I am excellent at by the way.” He is smiling with his little rosy cheeks, god how I want to kiss them. “So where is your little friend Wendy?”

 

“Shit I don’t know,” I replied. “I don’t care about her right now. I was just getting ready to look for you,”

 

“Were you now,” said Kyle. “I am glad to see you are looking better. I was almost worried.”

 

“I know how to handle my liquor,” I replied. “Did you want anything more to drink?” Kyle looks like he is thinking about it.

 

“Hmmm sure,” he replied. “I’m going to stay right here if you don’t mind. I want to see if anyone can beat my time.”

 

“Stan maybe,” Craig chimed in.

 

“Shut up,” I reply not wanting to play against Kyle. I went to go fix his drink. When Wendy walks up.

 

“I was looking for you, she said.

 

“Well here I am. I am about head by to the kitchen. They got a wicked game of beer pong going on right now.”

 

“I don’t see how you guys can play that let alone drink from the cup the ball fell in. Who knows where that ball has been?”

 

“Part of the fun. Did you want me to fix you anything before I walk away from here?”

 

“No I still have some left from earlier. Can I watch you guys?” I shrug before heading back to the kitchen. I hand Kyle his drink as he is laughing.

 

“Craig is pretty good at this,” he notes.

 

“For sure,” I replied. I am the best out of group of friends, maybe. Cartman makes Kyle sound unbeatable. Craig is playing against Jason. It probably isn’t helping Jason that he is already trashed.

 

“Damnit!” said Jason as he misses again. Craig is enjoying every minute of this.

 

“Stan I want to see you play the ginger over there,” said Cartman. “I bet you can’t beat Stan.”

 

“I would rather not,” replied Kyle.

 

“Don’t be a little a bitch,” snapped Cartman. “You think you are so great.”

 

“Guys I don’t know if I even want to play,” I say adding in my two cents.

 

“Oh no you’re playing,” said Craig resetting up the game. “Get your ass over here.” I stand at one end while Kyle is at the other.

 

“Let’s make this interesting,” said Cartman with that evil grin on his face.

 

“I like where this is going,” said Craig folding his arms. I don’t, who knows what the fuck he is about to come up with.”

 

“It’s not terrible so stop wetting your pants,” said Cartman. “Loser has to take 3 shots of patron.” Omg that would put Kyle on his ass. He is not a drinker. I know I can handle it or so I would like to think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! Finally get to see what happens with the game of beer pong!
> 
> Boy am I tired but I am glad to have time to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I try to add some fluff but you all know that is not my strong point lol.

“It’s fine, replied Kyle. “Let’s get this game going already.” I take the first shot making it perfectly. Kyle is smirking so I know he knows what he is doing. He lands two shots back to back making everyone in the room oh and ah. I was going to lay back and let him win but now I see how good he really is. I want to beat him! I start focusing on my next set. I make one and miss one.

 

“Come on Stan!” yelled Cartman. I guess he really thought I was going to beat Kyle. Kyle has landed 6 back to back. He only has one more cup to finish me. I focus as I land my next 2. We are neck and neck. Let’s see what will happen. Kyle takes a shot effortless finally missing one. I am so glad. Cartman is cheering. “You better not let me down Stan.” Let him down, I don’t want to let myself down. I have drink 7 cups of beer and 3 shots. Although the cups are only half full, I would rather not. I take a shot missing both. Kyle makes his next attempt landing the last one. The room erupts into cheers.

 

I have never focused so hard on a game of beer pong in my life. Isn’t this suppose to be fun? I begin drinking the beer.

 

“Stan, you don’t have to drink the beer,” said Wendy.

 

“You plan to help me?” I asked.

 

“Sure I don’t want to see you kill yourself,” she replied grabbing a cup.

 

“I can’t believe you lost!” cried Cartman. “You were suppose to be my saving grace,”

 

“Cartman you can save your own ass,” I replied finishing my cup. “You plan on helping me out?”

 

“Hell no dude, I just had to drink 7 of those myself. I am done,” Cartman walks up close to Kyle. “One of these days asshole.” Cartman continues on to wherever he is off to. Kyle takes one of my cups.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized.

 

“It’s okay,” I replied. “Your dangerously good,” Kyle laughs.

 

“It’s nice to know I am good at something besides being a genius,” I see Kenny come into view. I notice he is carrying the shots.

 

“I bet you thought we forget,” he smiled. Craig is leaning against the counter.

 

“Have fun with that,” laughed Craig.

 

“Hey you could at least help and grab a cup,” I reply.

 

“Nope,” he replied. I am glad when I see Wendy grab another cup.

 

“Don’t get to drunk Wen,” I say feeling bad.

 

“I’m fine,” she replied. “This is just beer. You are the one that has to deal with the shots.” I grab my second cup of beer and finish that as Kenny set the shots on the table.

 

“Can I get a shot?” asked Kyle looking curious.

 

“No,” I replied.

 

“Stan, you’re not his daddy,” said Wendy. “Kenny get him a shot,” I already know Kyle is not going to be able to handle all of this. I am just looking out for his safety. Kyle takes another beer finishing it quickly. I finish off the last cup by the time Kenny is back in the room.

 

“I have actually brought shots for myself as well,” he said smiling. “Are you enjoying yourself Kyle?”

 

“I’m starting too,” he grinned. Those of us that were taking the shots grabbed our glasses and down them on the count of three. I made sure to power through my last two.

 

“I’m done for the night,” I almost slurred. I can tell that I am going to be drunk and dizzy within another 30 minutes. “Kyle I am going to need your help.”

 

“With what?” he asked.

 

“Getting me home,” I replied looking at his red face. Yeah, the shots did him in too. I tried to tell him.

 

“I can help get you home Stan,” said Wendy. “I didn’t drive here so we would need to walk,”

 

“It’s okay Wendy, I can take him,” said Kyle. “I only live down the street,”

 

“That doesn’t make sense. Stan lives closer to me than you do if you live down the street,”

 

“Do you really want his mom seeing him like this?” Kyle has a good point. “Our parents are dating so I am sure my dad won’t mind him staying over,”

 

“Oh your parents are dating?” asked Wendy.

 

“Yeah,” I slurred. “We just found out about this shit,”

 

“Wendy,” said Kyle. “Long story short I have been sheltered and my dad is happy that I am making friends. I don’t even think he would care if we got drunk. As long as we are safe,”

 

“Oh wow, so sorry” said Wendy. “Just take good care of Stan then,”

 

“I won’t let anything happen to him,” said Kyle grabbing my arm and pulling me towards to the door. “We need to leave now?”

 

“Yes,” I replied. “In another 20 minutes I will be going down for the count.” Kyle starts moving through the crowd for us to get to the front door. We start walking down the street. Halfway to the house I had to lean on him. I am so glad when we finally get to the house. Kyle unlocks the door helping me up the stairs. He gets me to his room in one piece. I am so glad when I lay on his bed. I can hear Ike come into his room.

 

“Oh so you drinking now?”

 

“Your just jealous that you didn’t get go,” replied Kyle.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” replied Ike. “Most people at those parties are such conformist,”

 

“Whatever Ike, why are you in here bothering me?”

 

“I was letting you know dad went to stay at his girlfriend’s tonight. Why is Stan here?”

 

“No way can he go home like that tonight,” Kyle replied. “Besides, I don’t even want to imagine what dad and Mrs. Marsh are even doing tonight,”

 

“I so did not just hear that,” droned Ike. 

 

“Good night Ike!” said Kyle closing his room door. I hear Kyle walking over to me. He reaches into my pants pulling out my phone. I open my eyes and see he is making a call on it. “Hi Ms. Marsh, this is Kyle. I hope you don’t mind but is it okay if Stan stays the night?” He called my mom. “Yeah we had a great time tonight. I got to know a lot of his friends,” He sure knows how to work my mom. “I am sure he will be back home tomorrow sometime. I plan to help him look for some jobs tomorrow. Yeah he told me he was still looking but I wanted to provide a fresh pair of eyes,” When did he plan all of this. “I will let him know. Thank you. Good night and sorry for calling so late.” Kyle ended the call. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dude our parents are totally fucking,”

 

I sit up and start laughing. “You can’t be serious?”

 

“I’m very serious. Dude your mom was like breathing all hard in the phone. Oh god,” Kyle started to shake.

 

“Glad it was you calling then and not me,” I feel my stomach becoming upset, uh oh. “Bathroom,” I cover my mouth. Kyle points to where it is. I run to the bathroom zoning in on the toilet. I life the seat just in time as the liquor and beer start to come up. I feel like I am puking up a whole days’ worth of meals by the time I am done. My stomach actually feels more settled although I still feel like shit.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Kyle.

 

“I will be,” I replied. “Tip 1 for drinking, don’t mix your liquors ever. Unless you want to end up like how I am now.”

 

“You wouldn’t be in this situation if you so called friend Cartman hadn’t made this ridiculous bet,” said Kyle helping me up off of the floor. We make or way back to the bed. “Stan I am going to remove your clothes. I don’t have anything that can fit you.”

 

“What,” I slurred.

 

“You reek of liquor,” he stated as he pulled off my shirt. He removes my shorts leaving my boxers on. He makes sure I am comfort before tending to himself. I watch through hooded eyes as he gets undressed. Thank god I almost out if because I don’t know if I would have been able to control myself. He climbs under the covers facing me. “Thanks for tonight. I actually felt like a normal guy,”

 

“You are a normal guy,” I replied slowly. “Thanks for taking care of me tonight. I didn’t mean to get this fucked up,”

 

“I am sure you would do the same for me,”

 

“I totally would. I am glad it wasn’t you who lost. I was going to lose on purpose but they you really started to kick my ass,” I chuckled.

 

“You would have done that for me?”

 

“Yeah dude, I love you,” I sigh as I slowly close my eyes letting sleep take over me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who are continuing to read and comment on the story. Getting this chapter up before I get busy for the rest of the week :-)

I slowly open my eyes almost wanting to choke on my own breath because it smells and taste so bad. My eyes adjust to the very clean and big room I am in. I see Kyle sitting at his computer. I am glad at the moment because I do not have a hungover because I surely thought I was going to get one. I groan as I sit up. Kyle swing around in his chair.

 

“Your finally awake. How are you feeling?”

 

“Better than I thought I would. Jesus how long have you been up?”

 

“A few hours. I was working on a resume for you so that you can have a resume on hand and be able to apply on line. We can talk more about that later. I have fresh linens in the closet in the bathroom. You can take one of my new toothbrushes too,”

 

“New toothbrushes? I am not taking yours, am I?”

 

“No,” replied Kyle. “I had cavities when I was a kid. So now I stock up on toothbrushes, dental floss, and mouthwash. I like knowing when I run out my next set it is there for me to use,” I stood up stretching. I forgot I was just in my boxers until I caught a glimpse of Kyle’s red face. Let’s just say my morning wood did a peek a boo.

 

“Sorry,” I said embarrassed running to the bathroom. Not that it should matter, he has seen it before. I grab everything I need and jump into the shower. I am trying my best to remember what happened last night. I remember most of it. Once I get here to the house it starts to get a little fuzzy. I am sure Kyle will fill me in if I did anything stupid. I hope he doesn’t mind but I use his lotion and deodorant. I came out of the bathroom in my boxers. “Where are my clothes?”

 

“I had my dad bring you home something from your mom’s,” explained Kyle. “They are sitting on the chair over there. She got you some fresh underwear too,”

 

“Great,” I drone. “My mom had to go into my underwear draw. You have a bag I can put these in?”

 

“Yup,” said Kyle getting up and walking into his closet. He came back out with a bag in his hand. “You give it back when you get a chance, no rush.”

 

“Thanks,” I quickly changed into my fresh boxers and putting on my fresh clothes. I take a deep breath remembering this is the last week of summer break. “What’s for breakfast?”

 

“Breakfast,” laughed Kyle. “It’s time for lunch now,”

 

“Oh my god, what time it is?”

 

“It’s almost one,” replied Kyle.

 

“Where’s my phone?” I asked. Kyle handed me my phone. It only has 19% charge left. I see I have a lot of notifications for Facebook which catches me off guard. I click on it and there are a lot of pictures from the party. Some include me and others and some include Kyle. I can see him being tagged in some of the photos. Let me not get started on the friend request. I had at least 10 of them. “Shit.”

 

“What?” asked Kyle.

 

“My friends want to add me on Facebook” I groan. “How did they even find out I have a Facebook?”

 

“Sorry,” apologized Kyle. “I added Clyde, Kenny, Bebe, Token and Wendy. I guess they saw you on the mutual friend list.” Yet again I didn’t know Facebook had something like that, so fucking annoying. I hear a knock on the door. “Yeah,”

 

“How are you guys doing in here?” asked Mr. Broflovski. “Hi Stan, did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes,” I replied.

 

“Everything is good dad. We are ready for lunch so we will be downstairs shortly,”

 

“Sure thing. Are you going to be cooking? You know I am not good at it,”

 

“Yes dad. I have already started on it.”

 

“Excellent! I will be in my office if you need anything.” He takes his leave as I look at Kyle.

 

“What time did you get up?”

 

“I think since 8 or 9, I wasn’t really paying attention.” I noticed Kyle isn’t making much eye contact with me.

 

“Dude is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah everything is great,” he smiled.

 

“You’re not looking at me. I mean it know it shouldn’t be a big deal just something I noticed.”

 

“Sorry,” replied Kyle looking at me. His stare was so intense I felt like I stopped breathing. “It’s hard for me to make eye contact with you. I am not going to explain why because you know why. Let’s go eat lunch now.” Kyle opens his room door and walks into the hall. I am still standing there feeling stupid. I have no idea what he means. I follow behind him to the kitchen. I see him walking over to something in a crockpot. Smells amazing whatever is in there. I sit down at the table.

 

“What is on the menu?” I asked.

 

“Italian roast beef sandwich with chips. Nothing too serious,” said Kyle lifting the lid to check on the progress. I pull my phone back out and I see that Wendy text me. She wanted to know if I was okay. I sent her a response letting her know I am alive. I look back up to see Kyle sitting a plate in front of me. “I’ll be right back. I am going to take a plate to my dad,” Kyle walked out of the kitchen leaving me alone.

 

I looked around the kitchen and it is bigger than the one my mom has, well this whole house is bigger than our house. I wonder did his mom cook in here a lot. I would like to think so since the kitchen has double ovens, 6 burner gas stove, I am not going to even get into all the kitchen gadgets. I get up and walk into the living room and notice this is where most of the family photos are.

 

I look at the wall pictures. I see Kyle was he was younger. Kind of funny how his hair is bigger than his face. He looks happy though. I looked at his mom realizing he got his hair color from her. Ike doesn’t appear in the pictures until Kyle looks about 6 or 7. 

 

“Enjoying the view,” said Kyle suddenly standing there.

 

“Oh I just wanted to take a quick look,” I explained. “I didn’t want to eat without you.”

 

“Thanks for waiting. Come on I know you are super hungry,” Kyle lead me back into the kitchen to the breakfast table.

 

“So I couldn’t help but notice Ike-

 

“He’s adopted,” explained Kyle grabbing his plate. “My mom loved him so much,” He laughed. “I remember when I thought she was going to cut his dick off and I tried to hide him in my room. He was just getting circumcised but I didn’t know what that meant when I was a kid,” I laugh.

 

“That is pretty funny,” I take a bit out of my sandwich and melts in my mouth. Holy shit, he can cook too, holy mother of Jesus this is good.

 

“You like it?” asked Kyle.

 

“Yeah, how did you learn how to cook?”

 

“I learned from my mom. Cooking is not that bad. It’s fun for me actually. I like to use it when I really want to take my mind off of things,”

 

“Was there something you were trying to take your mind off of this time?”

 

“Just so you know I have some applications opened upstairs that I want you to look at. I am not sure what kind of job you are really looking for or what you can really do considering you are still in school. I think I find some great ones though.” I love how he avoided that question. We eat and I happily go back to his room to fill out some applications before heading home. I barely got settle in my room when Clyde called.

 

“What” I say answering my phone as I toss my clothes in the dirty hamper.

 

“Well hello to you to,” said Clyde. “I didn’t see you almost at all last night,”

 

“Yeah I know,” I replied. “Were you and Bebe off fucking somewhere?”

 

Clyde laughs. “Yes and no. Anyway, Bebe is wanting to go out and she is kind of hoping you and Wendy would tag along,”

 

“Um no thanks,” I replied. “I am in no mood to be going out on dates,”

 

“You owe me and I am cashing in my favor,”

 

“God damnit,” I replied sitting down on my bed. “When are we suppose to be doing this?”

 

“Tonight,” replied Clyde.

 

“What the fuck? And it’s last minute.”

 

“Wendy refused to settle for the following weekend since it’s the first week of school. I swear that girl is nerd sometimes,”

 

“Alright whatever,” I sigh.

 

“So Wendy said you went over to Kyle’s and you were super drunk,”

 

“I wasn’t drunk but I was getting there. I didn’t feel like puking in Token’s house,”

 

Clyde chuckles. “I think if you play your cards right you could be getting some from Wendy. She has been asking about you a lot more than usual. I think it’s why Bebe is pushing this whole date night tonight,”

 

“You would find a way to drag me into this. I am not really interested in Wendy like that,”

 

“Are you serious dude? You guys practically fucked in the lake?”

 

“So? And? That doesn’t mean I want to be in a relationship with her,”

 

“Whoa, harsh Marsh,”

 

“Whatever, I am going to go now since I have to prepare for this damn date,”

 

“Great. I will be there at 8 and try to act happy to be on this date,”

 

“Later,” I ended the call checking the time. It’s a little after 5 which means I don’t have long. “Fuck my life,” I fall face first into my bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support. Kind of tired so don't have much to save at the moment.

I feel like death as I am on my way out the door to go with Clyde on this double date nonsense. I am at least getting a free movie out of this. We ate snacks at the theater which I never do but I didn’t want to be a cheap asshole. Everything was pretty much uneventful until we got to Bebe’s.

 

“Where are your parents?” asked Clyde getting out of the car. 

 

“I don’t really know,” replied Bebe following him and grinning. “They are away for the weekend.”

 

“No party?” I asked surprised.

 

“Token had one yesterday and my parents didn’t tell me until this morning,” replied Bebe opening the front door. “However I do have some drinks here for us to finish the night. Stan you can get Wendy home right?”

 

“Yeah I can do that,” I reply following them into the house. I pull out my phone to see if Kyle responded to my text. He hasn’t as of yet.

 

“You okay Stan?” asked Wendy.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied.

 

“You seem distracted tonight,” she sighed. 

 

“Sorry, I am just stressed with the whole looking for a job thing,”

 

“I can help you out you know,” smiled Wendy. “I wonder if we will be in the same class. I did sign up for it and got in as well,”

 

“Only a 50/50 chance,” I replied laughing. The work study class is only in the morning. You are either in the 8am one or the 10am one. I follow Wendy to the living room. I look around thinking this is where Clyde spends most of his time, no wait, that would probably be Bebe’s room. I sit down on the sofa not really wanting to drink. I am still recovering from last night. Clyde goes with Bebe in the kitchen.

 

“I am glad things are going well with Bebe and Clyde,” smiled Wendy.

 

“Yeah me too,” I replied looking at my phone. Kyle responded telling me he is holed up in his room just watching movies. I feel bad, I wish I was there with him to be honest.

 

“Is that Kyle?” asked Wendy.

 

“Oh yeah,” I replied. “Um he was checking up on me to see how I am doing. You know with me being really drunk last night and all,”

 

“You guys seem really close,” Wendy noted.

 

“Yeah he was my roommate at camp and now are parents are dating. I see him all the time,”

 

“Hmmm,” said Wendy laying her head on my shoulder. I don’t like where this is going.

 

Bebe and Clyde walked into the kitchen handing us our drinks.

 

“So you think we are going to be ruling the school this year? I mean we are actually seniors!” exclaimed Bebe.

 

“I am just going to do what I need to graduate and enjoy a whole year off before going to college,” said Clyde.

 

“That is too long Clyde,” said Wendy. “The longer you are out of school the harder it is to get back into the swing of things.”

 

“I will be fine,” replied Clyde waving her off.

 

“Sure you will,” I replied laughing. I take a huge gulp of my drink. “Do you have a system we can play?” Wendy and Bebe laughed.

 

“Hell no,” said Bebe. “I am not into those things. However, I do have a movie if you guys are interested.”

 

“Sure whatever,” I shrug planning to leave as soon as the movie ends. I hope Wendy won’t have a problem with it. This has been a long ass day for me. Bebe goes upstairs quickly coming back down. She pops the movie into a blue ray player. She sits down now to Clyde giggling. Clyde leans in kissing her. I look away checking my phone again. Kyle sent me a selfie of him sitting on his bed winking and sticking his tongue out. I laugh on the inside closing my phone. I am going to keep that picture.

 

The movie starts off interesting. Something about pirates. We all quickly realized this was a porn when this girl was being put over a table.

 

“Bebe oh my god,” said Wendy covering her eyes. Bebe is laughing and Clyde doesn’t look surprised by this one bit.

 

“You can’t be serious,” I said. Bebe has started making out with Clyde as if we aren’t sitting here.

 

“Wendy, are you ready to head out?” I asked not caring if I was being rude. I was starting to get hot anyway and needed some air.

 

“Not yet,” said Wendy with a red face.

 

“Are you feeling it?” asked Bebe.

 

“The drink? Hell yeah we are feeling it,” I replied. I run my hands through my hair.

 

“Then everything is good,” replied Bebe turning out the lights in the living room. The TV is the only thing brightening the room now. “I made the drinks extra special,”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked.

 

“We added a little something to make things more interesting,” smiled Clyde. “It’s not a big deal.” Not a big deal? Is he fucking serious?

 

“What did you put in these drinks?” asked Wendy. “I feel weird,”

 

“Being horny is not weird,” corrected Bebe. “We added something to help move things along. I will just put it that way.”

 

“So you basically drugged us,” I snapped. “You do know I am in the middle of looking for a job right now.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking about that,” replied Clyde. Bebe sits on his lap and starts doing something with her mouth to his neck. Clyde is too focused on her he stops talking. I can feel myself getting hard. This is fucking ridiculous. I am kicking his ass for this. Wendy is on the sofa still rubbing her knees together. She finally stands up walking over and kissing me.

 

Her mouth is so hot and wet. She is gripping the front of my shirt so hard I think she is going to stretch out my collar. I can’t help but feel like I am cheating on Kyle. I pull away from Wendy.

 

“We can’t do this,” I tell her.

 

“Why not?” she asked. “I want to, and you want to, I felt it.” She thrust her hips against mine.

 

“I do not want to be having sex with us like this,” I replied. I don’t know why I didn’t want her to know I am a virgin. I don’t want it to be like this. Besides the fact I do not want to sleep with Wendy. I can hear the moaning in the movie from the TV is not helping matters. Wendy tried to kiss me again. “Wendy no!” This catches Bebe attention. By time she is up off of Clyde I am out the door. I will never forgive Clyde for putting me in that situation. I start running down the street knowing Clyde wouldn’t be able to catch me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger. I think we are half way through the story but don't quote me.

Once I feel safe I pull out my phone breathing hard trying to catch my breath. I call Kyle. He answers on the first ring.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to call,”

 

“Kyle, I need you to come and get me,”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I am close to Bebe’s house,” I forgot he doesn’t know where Bebe lives, shit.

 

“I am on my way right now. Can you give me the address?”

 

“I can’t go back there,” I replied feeling more hot. God damnit Clyde. I am trying to think quick but all I want to do is fuck right now. I shake my head trying to clear my mind. “I am going to start walking towards your house,” I start in the direction of Kyle’s.

 

“What are you wearing?” he asked.

 

“Um a navy tee and some jeans,” I replied. “Clyde and Bebe put something in my drink,”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard what I said. I don’t know what it was but they literally started trying to fuck in front of me and Wendy. Then Wendy was trying to fuck me, oh god.”

 

“Stan clam down. I am still on my way. Are you okay right now?”

 

“I’m fine just horny as fuck now. It’s almost unbearable,”

 

“What the fuck was Clyde thinking,” cried Kyle. “Why would someone do that without asking someone? He could get sued for this,”

 

“I am not going to sue Clyde but I am going to kick his ass,” I snarled. I swallow hard feeling thirsty. Kyle does a good job at distracting me until he arrives.

 

“I think I see you,” said Kyle. I look and sure enough see the silver Mazda speeding towards me. Kyle comes to a stop opening the passenger door for me from inside his car. I quickly get into the car. “Do you know what he gave you?”

 

“I don’t know,” I said soon as my phone started to ring. I look at it and see that it is Wendy.

 

“Who is that?” asked Kyle.

 

“It’s Wendy. She had some of whatever it was too. Thank god I didn’t drink the whole glass,” Kyle snatched my phone from me answering the call.

 

“Wendy, yeah this is Kyle. What the fuck did Clyde give you guys?” He sounds so angry. “Stan is with me and I hope I don’t have to take him to the hospital since I don’t know what the fuck you guys gave him. How could you let this happen?” I can see this conversation is not going well. “Haven’t you ever heard of never leaving your drinks alone at a party? Oh some friend you have. Bye Wendy.” Kyle ends the call. He is pulling up into his dad’s garage when he turns off my phone. “Call your mom and let her know you staying here with me tonight. We are working on job applications some more.”

 

I call from Kyle’s phone since he turned mine off. My mom was fine with me staying the night again. She said she would have Gerald come by for my things. Embarrassing yet again but this time it can’t be helped. Once inside Kyle instructs me to go to his room while he went towards to the kitchen. As soon as I get to his room I strip out of my clothes. I get under the covers on the opposite side of the bed where he was sitting the last time I was in here. I hope he doesn’t mind I am naked under his covers.

 

I grab my hard on feeling a little relief with my hand on it. I start rubbing up and down moaning a little in the process. This is weird and embarrassing to be jacking off in someone’s else’s room. Kyle comes into the room with a glass of water. He sees what I am doing but he doesn’t shy away.

 

“Here, drink some water. I think I might know what they gave you. I need to do some more research online.”

 

“Stay here with me,” I whine not once stopping my hand. “Can you help me?”

 

“I don’t think that is a good idea Stan,”

 

“Please,” I beg. “I would rather you help me than anyone else.”

 

“Okay,” replied Kyle taking a deep breath. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Make me cum,” I say with a red face. Kyle sits on the bed leaning over me. He gets close enough I can feel his breath on my lips. He finally leans in kissing me. I moan from the contact. I wrap my arms around his neck holding him in place. My dick is not happy about me stopping the movement. “Touch me,” Kyle grabs my cock and starts stroking it as he continues to kiss me. Kyle starts moaning and my hands grab his ass.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked breathily.

 

“More,” I moaned. Kyle sticks his finger into my mouth as he kisses down my chest. Each kiss feels like he is leaving a burning sensation behind. I am making sounds I never heard myself make before. I wonder if it is the drugs or me. I moan loudly when I feel his mouth on me. I look down and I can’t see what Kyle is doing. All I see is red curls bouncing as he bobs up and down on my cock. I go back to sucking on Kyle’s finger.

 

I start to thrust my dick into Kyle’s mouth as I feel myself getting closer. His mouth is feeling wetter by the second. I feel like his mouth twitched or something almost causing me to lose it. Kyle stops sitting up. He is red face and sweating a little. He looks stressed.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked through my haze.

 

“I want to have sex with you,” he moaned. “I thought I could just help you get this drug out of your system. I shouldn’t be sleeping with you in this condition,” I can see he is really torn up about this.

 

“It’s okay. I want to have sex too. You’re not taking advantage of me,” I sit up crawling towards Kyle kissing him. Kyle starts kissing me more passionately and aggressively. We are moaning and caressing each other’s body. Kyle stops to remove his clothes.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I nod my head yes as I wonder what are we going to do. “What position do you prefer?”

 

“I don’t know, I have never done this before,” This stops Kyle. He shakes his head standing up.

 

“Stan I cannot let your first time be when you are drugs,”

 

“Why not!” I cry out of horny anger. Kyle walks over pushing me on my back. He has his mouth back on my dick before I could respond. I think he is pulling out all the stops now. He is moaning and humming on my cock while he sucks. I feel like I am going to pull my hair out because it feels so good. I look down and notice he is stroking himself while he is blowing me. Seeing this causes my orgasm to catche me off guard as I start coming into his mouth. Kyle doesn’t stop sucking until I am soft. I notice he is still stroking himself. I sit and crawl towards him.

 

I wrap my lips around his dick not really knowing what to do. I have never gone there with a guy. I start moving his cock in and out of my mouth. It’s so smooth I have fun running my tongue over the head.

 

“Oh Stan, that’s good,” breathed Kyle. I am happy to hear this. Kyle continues to instruct me and give encouraging words. He doesn’t last as long as I thought he would have. I moan on his cock just as he did for me. “I’m coming,” Kyle start thrusting his hips into my mouth. I place one hand on his hips trying to slow him down and that doesn’t work. I can taste his come as it enters my mouth. If I had not come already this definitely would have taken me there. The feel of him coming in my mouth, the salty bitter taste, it’s all Kyle. Kyle is panting as I am recovering from everything that happened. I reach and grab the glass he brought upstairs. I am so thirsty. 

 

“Thank you,” I tell Kyle. He smiles at me weakly.

 

“Your welcome,”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! I wrote this chapter on a whim kind of sort by request. This whole chapter was not in my story although now it makes sense for it to be there. It's a beefy so the wait was worth it a tiny bit. Hope you all enjoy it.

I groan slightly as I shift in the bed. I breathe in Kyle’s shampoo and I remember I am at his house, in his bed. The night’s events come flooding back to me as my eyes fly open. I am glad to see Kyle kept the curtains in his room closed. I look to my right and see Kyle at his desk as usual. He looks very focused as always wearing some khaki shorts and a green tee. I slowly sit up catching his attention.

 

“Hey,” said Kyle coming over to the bed and sitting down on it. “Are you okay?”

 

“I am fine,” I replied.

 

“Okay,” replied Kyle. “I want you to take it easy today. I believe Bebe and Clyde gave you some type of aphrodisiac pill. Good thing is it’s not dangerous for the most part.” I get mad thinking about that. Clyde is my buddy. I can’t believe he would let Bebe do something like this. I slide out of the bed heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. I am out and about within 10 minutes, I didn’t even dry my hair. I put on my clothes from yesterday as I watch Kyle actually have to use his insulin shot today.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” I asked walking over to him.

 

“I am use to it now,” he replied putting up the supplies. “I use to hate doing it but now I don’t mind it so much. Are you getting ready to leave? God at least dry your hair.” Kyle grabs my wet towel off the bed and places the towel and my head and starts rubbing.

 

“Uh yeah,” I reply thoughtful enjoying the feel of Kyle towel drying my hair. “I want to going to have a word with Clyde.”

 

“Like now!” exclaimed Kyle.

 

“Yes now!” I replied angrily. “He basically drugged me.” Kyle puts the towel on the back of his offer chair before he folds his arms.

 

“I agree with you on this,” he replied. 

 

“I know you do. Come on, I don’t have all day.” I grabbed my phone seeing that it was close to noon. I did better than the last time I stayed here. I have so many things I want to talk to Kyle about but that would have to wait. I get into Kyle’s car and we head back over to Bebe’s. I know her parents are still gone so we are in the clear. Kyle drive to Bebe is short as I am able to provide him instructions. We pull into the drive way parking. Kyle is behind me as I walk up to the door. I don’t even use the doorbell, I bag on the door instead. I am surprised when Wendy opens the door.

 

“Stan!” she exclaimed. She reaches out for me.

 

“Don’t touch me,” I bark at her walking into the house.

 

“Stan, I didn’t know Bebe and Clyde did that, I swear,” she begged. She finally notices Kyle as he walks into the house. “Kyle what are you doing here?”

 

“You don’t get to question him when you allowed your best friend to drug me. Where the fuck is Clyde?”

 

“He is still upstairs with Bebe,” replied Wendy flipping her hair over her shoulder. I start towards the stairs. “Stan!” I take the stairs two at a time assuming the only door closed is Bebe’s. I am happy to know the door is not locked. I open the door so quickly is slams in the door stopper rattling Bebe and Clyde. I am sure they are naked but I don’t care.

 

“What the hell,” said Clyde looking confused. I walk over to him punching him in the face so hard he falls out of the bed.

 

“Oh my god!” screamed Bebe. Clyde tries to sit up but I hit him again.

 

“I can’t believe you!” I raged. Punch. “You drugged me,” Punch “You asshole!” Punch.

 

“Stop it!” cried Bebe jumping on my back wrapping her arms around my neck. Are you kidding me! I stand up trying to get Bebe’s hands from around my neck. I can feel her naked body pressed against mine causing me to feel even more disgusted.

 

“Bebe, get off of him,” cried Wendy grabbing at Bebe.

 

“He was hitting Clyde,” she cried not letting go of me. “He is not even trying to have this as a fair fight.” Fair fight? Is this girl for real? Wendy manages to get Bebe off of me, Clyde just managed to stand up when I hit him again sending him back where he got up from.

 

“Stan, that’s enough,” said Kyle putting a hand on my shoulder. I look down and notice that Clyde is actually crying and has a bruise developing that I am sure is going to be a black eye. Shit I didn’t want to hit him that hard but I forgot about that when I saw him cuddled up with Bebe like he didn’t do a damn thing wrong.

 

“You need to leave,” demanded Bebe walking over to me naked. Wendy is running behind her with a robe but Bebe is refusing to take it. “Leave me alone Wendy!” I start towards the door when Bebe grabs my arm. She attempts to slap me but Kyle grabs her wrist.

 

“Bebe,” he said sternly. “I would never put my hands on a women but you have no right to put your hands on Stan. We are going to leave peaceful. I would appreciate it if you allowed us to do so. You try to hit me or Stan, Clyde will be the one to suffer.” I felt chills go down my back after hearing that. I don’t know Kyle is talking about or what he means but it scared me. I watch as Bebe swallows hard snatching her hand away from him. Wendy drapes the robe over Bebe’s shoulders as we turn to leave. I am glad when they don’t follow us. I would hate to see Kyle live up to the threat he made. 

 

As we sit down in the car I realize my knuckles actually hurt a bit. Hitting someone in the face hurts more than I thought, there is bone underneath all that flesh. Kyle reaches over placing his hand over mine causing me to blush from pure happiness alone. He is rubbing his fingers over my knuckles.

 

“Your hand hurts, doesn’t it?” he asked.

 

“A little,” I reply trying not to smile.

 

“I didn’t know you were going to hit him,” laughed Kyle removing his hand to start the car.

 

“I didn’t plan it,” I replied. “I seriously just wanted to talk to him but when I saw him I just lost it.”

 

“Better you than me,” replied Kyle backing out of the drive way. “I am pretty hard to stop once I get going.”

 

“Yeah, I get that vibe.” I notice that we are not driving back to the house. “Where are you going?”

 

“I worked up an appetite,” explained Kyle. “I am taking us to Denny’s. I heard they revamped their menu. Now is a great time to try it. I can cover you so it’s no big deal.”

 

“Oh,” I replied staring at Kyle surprised by his take charge attitude. How did he know I would say yes? Well I don’t know anyone who would turn down a free meal. We are both quiet on the way to Denny’s. Once inside and seated we quickly look over the menu deciding what we want. I am not too difficult as I order pancakes with a side of bacon. Kyle ordered a waffle with fruit topping. He opted for water to drink instead of orange juice.

 

I start to think about last night and this causes me to shift a little in my seat. I think about everything Kyle did, everything he said and it dawns on me he has done this before. We have never had the discussion as I mostly got carried away in the moment. After camp I have been feeling too bad thinking about my mom, trying ensure I don’t screw this up.

 

“What are you thinking about there?” asked Kyle before sipping his water.

 

“Uh last night,” I replied.

 

“You don’t regret it do you!” exclaimed Kyle looking like he is going to have a nervous breakdown.

 

“No!” I replied looking around. “I was thinking about, you know, how you said you didn’t want my first time to be like that.” I don’t know why I am blushing, he already knows I am not experienced at this.

 

“Oh that,” replied Kyle looking away. He takes a deep breath before looking back at me. “What do you want to know?”

 

“I mean who? When? Did you like it? Is an ex? Top of bottom? If bottom, did it hurt?”

 

“Jeez,” said Kyle covering his face. I could see his ears turning red. Now he has ne super nervous. I take a sip of my OJ not wanting to drink it all before the food comes. He recovers and looks at me briefly. “I hope you don’t mind but I may look away at times during this.”

 

“It’s fine,” I replied. “I just want to know.”

 

“I was 15. I mean I lost my mom the year before so I kind of felt this need to live in the moment bit.”

 

“So when did you know you were gay?” I asked. He had that on Facebook profile so openly, it’s a good question to ask.

 

“I felt like I always knew,” said Kyle sitting back into his seat. “I am thankful my parents where always so understanding. I actually told them when I was 13 and sometimes I feel like that caused my mom’s cancer or something.”

 

“You didn’t!” I reply cutting him off. I don’t want him to think his mom dying is his fault.

 

“Oh I am fine now but back then the thought crossed my mind numerous of times,” Kyle shrugged. “Anyway it was with a boy I go to school with. A little background on this guy is he is not the greatest person. He is very popular with the boys and girls. Had no problem parading around that he likes both.” I frown.

 

“That doesn’t sound like your type,” I say out loud.

 

“Trust me he was not,” replied Kyle. “The guy was a total asshole but very hard to impress. Apparently, I got his attention and he just happened to catch me on one of my ‘I don’t give fuck’ days. Do you want details or no?” I have to think about this. I care about Kyle a lot but do I really want to no this? Yes, yes I do.

 

“Just a little” I reply.

 

“A little, what’s a little?” asked Kyle before laughing.

 

“Uh I don’t know,” I reply laughing with him. We quite down and he continues.

 

“Alright, here we go. So we are suppose to be working on this project together and he makes an advance or should I say offer. I was pleasantly surprised when he revealed he wanted me to top him. I am not sure if I even want to do this you know, with him. Live in the moment, live in the now. I told him sure what the hell.”

 

“Kyle,” I say because I am not sure what else to say. Doesn’t sound like something Kyle would do.

 

“I know,” he replies rolling his eyes. “It was stupid but I went through with it. Needless to say, I didn’t care for it much but it could have been because it was with him.”

 

“I mean it was so random,” I continue still shocked by the events.

 

“It really was,” he agrees. “I can’t even lie about that but it gets worse. He of course went to school the next day bragging about it.”

 

“Oh god,”

 

“Yeah, the kids at my school are either nerdy, snobs, or nerdy snobs. They love to gossip and was thrilled to finally have something to say about me.” I watch as Kyle shivers a bit. “It’s like I kind of regret it but at the same time I don’t.”

 

“I mean you are good at everything,” I state blushing. I watch as the server comes up and places our plates in front of us also refilling Kyle’s water. He drank his glass down as he told me this little sex history about himself. We thank her before she goes on her way to the next table. Kyle starts to cut into his waffle.

 

“Um, thank you,” he said. “For saying I am good at everything but I don’t think so.”

 

“But you are,” I reply taking a piece of bacon. “I mean last night was great.”

 

“I am sure it was the drugs,” he replied. “I mean I have had a little practice with that snobby asshole but I mean it was only because I lost my mind.”

 

“Wait, you went back and slept with him after he told the whole school?” I questioned. Kyle sighed letting me know this is a yes.

 

“Yeah but it was on my own terms you know. He was a very demanding selfish partner. After a few months, I got sick of it and cut him off permanently.”

 

“Wow,” I reply focusing on my food. I did not expect this. No one is innocent but still. I expected better judgement from him, I don’t know why.

 

“Does it bother you?” he asked looking at me dead in my blue eyes.

 

“Just a little,” I reply softly. I push the food around on my plate before looking back up. “I mean I understand why you did it but I am wondering why you stopped me last night.” Kyle sits his fork down.

 

“You know why,” he replied. “Besides the obvious I wanted you to remember your first time. I wanted you to not regret it at all.”

 

“If it was with you, I wouldn’t have,” I replied almost angry. “Drugs or not.” I start to eat because I am annoyed now. Kyle does the same looking a little upset. So much for this being a super duper happy breakfast. We finish our meal with plenty of awkward glances. Kyle pays and we head back to the car, once inside I decide I am not done. “So did he fuck you?” Kyle starts choking and I just continue looking at him waiting for him to answer my question.

 

“Jesus Stan,” he responds when he has recovered.

 

“Answer the question,” I demand.

 

“Can we not talk about this anymore,” he begged.

 

“Fine,” I replied. “After you answer the question.”

 

“No,” he replied. “I wouldn’t let him.” This makes me feel a lot better. I relax into my seat as we head towards his home I am assuming. “Does it matter?”

 

“To me it does,” I reply. Is it wrong that I am happy that this asshole didn’t get this part of Kyle. It’s not like I can so I don’t even know why I am thinking about it. I stare out the window trying to force myself not to think of all the sexual things I want to do to Kyle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the previous chapter. I am glad so many were pleased with Stan kicking Clyde ass. Sorry Clyde you did that yourself!
> 
> Anyway this chapter is taking things to the next level( no not that yet lol )

Things have been going good. I didn’t talk to Clyde for almost 2 months. I was that pissed off. I really couldn’t be mad at Wendy but a part of me was because I told her no and she kept trying to push me. I finally accepted her apology but I will never look at her the same again.

 

I also did manage to get a job by the way. I am proud employee of Game Stop. Of course, the main thing I am excited about is my 30% discount I get off of everything in the store. Thanks to me being under the age of 18 during the time of ne being a new hire, I don’t have to work past 9pm or do midnight releases.

 

On to other things, my birthday has passed. Mr. Broflovski actually brought me an Xbox One S. I am pretty excited to add this to the rest of my system collection I have. I am 100% a PlayStation person but this was gifted to me and I will gladly take it. Things between Kyle and me have been a little strained. We are constantly trying to ensure we are not crossing any lines. It’s a lot harder seeming we were one step closer to fucking.

 

I find myself questioning things a lot. It is strange that I want to know more about this guy he lost his virginity to, well sort of. I mean how many people has he slept with? Has he slept with anyone since he met me? I mean it shouldn’t matter, none of it but it does. Kyle said he didn’t want me bringing it up again so I don’t know if I will ever have the answers that I want.

 

It’s another November chilly day and I walking home from the bus stop. I am almost to the house when I notice the fire department is there. What the hell? I start running towards the house. I stop when I noticed it is taped off.

 

“What’s going on?” I screamed. “That’s my house!”

 

“Stanley!” I heard my mom call. I looked to my right and I see her with a firefighter. “I’m so sorry sweetie. I didn’t want to pull you out of school.”

 

“It’s fine but why is the house taped off?”

 

“The roof needed to be replaced and it wasn’t,” she explained. “It caved in from the snow on the back side of the house.”

 

“What!” I exclaimed. All I could think about was my room and my stuff being destroyed. “What about my stuff?”

 

“Some of your room and most of Shelly’s room was effected,” she explained. My mom room is closer to the stairs and not the back of the hall. “The fire department said it is deemed unsafe for us to stay here.” I doubt I would have been able to sleep with a fucking hole over my head anyway.

 

“So are we going to be living in a hotel or something?” I asked.

 

“Actually Gerald has opened his home to us so we are going to be staying with them.”

 

“Like we are moving in with them?” I asked in shock.

 

“Only while insurance sorts this out and we get the roof and rooms fixed,” replied my mom. “I may need to take a loan out to cover this. I am hoping the house insurance will help me some. I am not holding my breath though.”

 

“Mom what about my stuff?”

 

“You can’t go back in there. Gerald is going to take care of everything,” I couldn’t believe this was happening. It was hard enough staying on friendly terms with Kyle. This is going to kill us.

 

My mom finishes up talking to the fire department. We climb into the car and head over to Mr. Broflovski. My mom had been called out of work because of what happened. She met Mr. Broflovski earlier that day getting a key and talking over how things would be handled. Mom was always best at this stuff. Dad probably wouldn’t have no idea what to do. We get to the house and I am so nervous.

 

“Ike and Kyle are not here yet,” said my mom. “They get out of school later.” I recall Kyle telling me that.

 

“Where am I sleeping at?

 

“In the room next to Kyle’s I believe. Gerald gave me some money so we can go buy some clothes and things we need.” I run my hands over my face because I don’t hate shopping but I don’t like either.

 

“Where is Mr. Broflovski?”

 

“He is currently in court. I was lucky enough to catch him before he left.” My mom sighs and I head upstairs to check out my temporary room. I must say it looks better than my room. It’s bigger and has some pretty cool stuff in it. I have my own bathroom as well with a small walk in closet. I truly do love this house. I take out my books to start working on my homework. It would be best since I am off this afternoon. I put on my music and get back to writing. I am so into my homework I don’t even here Kyle when he approaches the door. He had to stand in front of me.

 

“Oh shit,” I exclaimed. I cut my music off playing from my phone. Kyle is laughing.

 

“Sorry,” apologized Kyle. “Just sorry about everything. I saw the text from my dad explaining what happened.”

 

“I am still pissed about that,” I replied rolling my eyes. “I mostly just want to get my shit out of the house but they won’t even let us go back in there. Saying it is unfit or whatever.”

 

“Well there is a huge hole in the house,” replied Kyle. “Do you at least like your room so far?”

 

“Oh yeah the room is great. I am happy about that,”

 

“Good. I will let you get back to whatever it is you were doing,”

 

“Wait, how was school today?” Kyle turns around and shrugs.

 

“It’s the same as it always is,” he replied. “A bunch of smart people trying to prove they are smarter than everyone else. Lucky for me it’s my last year dealing with this stupid crap,” I can’t imagine having to deal with that every day. I can barely stand regular school. “Anything else? I kind of got some stuff to do.”

 

“Um no, that’s it,” I replied feeling silly. I just wanted to stare at him a little. I haven’t been seeing him like that. I got back to my homework. I was almost done when I saw a text from Kenny.

 

Kenny: What the hell happened to your house?

 

Stan: Fucking roof caved in

 

Kenny: That blows. You have to sleep with no roof on your house?

 

Stan: No we are staying at mom’s boyfriend house

 

Kenny: Sweet! If their house is anything like Token’s I would love to live there.

 

Stan: Yeah whatever

 

Kenny: I have been wanting to ask you something for a while

 

Stan: What is it?

 

Kenny: Something going with you and that Kyle guy?

 

Stan: No. Why would you think something like that?

 

Kenny: You seem not interested in dating anyone including Wendy. You also checking your phone a lot. Most of the time I see it is messages from him.

 

Stan: So? And? I mean everyone checks their phones.

 

Kenny: You also tend to not want to talk about him. As if you are hiding something.

 

Stan: My mom needs me to help her. I will talk to you later. 

 

I sigh as I toss my phone aside. I don’t feel like dealing with this right now. If there is anyone I could talk to it would be Kenny. I am just not ready to address my feelings for Kyle. Acting like they don’t exist is a lot easier. I end up finishing my homework and I couldn’t be more proud seeming that I hate doing it. I only take 2 classes so it’s not so bad.

 

I get up and of course I am going to Kyle’s room. He has his door open. He is at his desk doing something. He looks so cute when he is all focused. I see him taking notes and writing something in a note book. He starts scratching his head as if he is thinking about something. He rests his elbow on his desk and leans into his hand. I hear him take a deep breath. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him.

 

“Stan,” he chuckles. “What are you doing?”

 

“I can’t give you a hug,” I replied standing up.

 

“My door is open for one and two, yeah I can’t handle the whole hug thing,” I feel annoyed because I feel like we can’t even be ourselves.

 

“You know what,” I sigh. “Let’s not just talk at all anymore.” I folded my arms.

 

“What?” said Kyle swinging around in his chair. “That is taking it too far.”

 

“Oh really,” I replied. “I mean I can’t even give you a friendly hug or see you without you freaking out.”

 

“You don’t remember do you,” said Kyle standing up. He walks over and closes his room door. “I had to do this because I am in love with you too. It’s so hard.”

 

“In love with me too?” I questioned. “I am confused.”

 

“When you got drunk that night and stayed here you told me you loved me. I knew then we were done for but I was trying to not let it change things but it did anyway.”

 

“I didn’t know I said that to you,”

 

“I know,” replied Kyle walking back to his desk. He sat down in the chair. “You seem to have no memory of it. You acted like it never happened.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I said feeling bad. “I really didn’t know.”

 

“It’s fine,” sighed Kyle. “I just wanted you to understand why I did what I did. These little slip ups we have can’t keep happening. It just complicates things more.”

 

“I know!” I exclaim. “I just really wanted to touch you. I just want to be around you all the time. I mean even my friends are starting to notice. Well Kenny mostly but you know what I mean.” Kyle nodded.

 

“I do know what you mean. Now that you are going to be living here we are going to be seeing each other. I mean you are right next door. We have to come up with something.” I run my hands through my hair because I knew this would happen and we would have to take more drastic measures.

 

“Um, I don’t know,” I replied. “I guess we could avoid seeing each other face to face except during dinner.”

 

“Sounds good,” replied Kyle. “I can’t stop talking to you cold turkey. Plus we will need to show are parents that we get along so we can still text.” I take another deep breath before running my hands through my hair again. “Stop doing that. You look too cute doing that.” I chuckle.

 

“Well you look cute all the time,” I know I am blushing. “If you don’t mind um was you happy when I said it? I mean how did I say it?”

 

“You were on the verge of passing out. You said you would have lost the beer pong game on purpose to protect me from having to take the shots. You said it was because you loved me. Of course, I was happy but you know the rest.”

 

“Sorry I won’t bring it up again. So, I guess this is goodbye,”

 

“At least until dinner,” said Kyle getting back up. “Stan can I have one for the road?” I don’t respond to him because I know what he is asking for. I kiss him slow and softly. I want to remember every inch of his lips. How it felt to be in his arms. We will never be this close again. Kyle grips me as if he doesn’t want to let go. I can feel things getting hotter.

 

“Kyle,” I whisper breaking out of the kiss. “We have to stop here.”

 

“I know I know,” he whined. He is breathing hard with his face in my chest. I wrap my arms around nesting my head on his head of curls. I do love him. I won’t dare say it out loud because it I do, it was break any strength I have left to avoid my feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha living under the same roof now, yeah buddy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the previous chapter. They meant a lot to me for some weird reason. Anyway this is the chapter everyone has been waiting. A little beefy but worth it ;-)

The house is coming along great. The insurance people refused to help us saying we should have stayed on top of the house or something like that. Whatever, I mean what’s the point of my mom paying for this insurance when they won’t even help us when we need it. She took out a loan so the house is being repaired at the moment. Right now we scheduled to be able to move back in March.

 

Today is New Year’s Eve and we are all having dinner together before going our separate ways. I purchases Kyle a nice gift for the holidays, I would like put forth a little effort even though we have to keep our distance. We have managed to stick to our agreement which is hard as hell. I have never wanted to work more in my life. It was easier to do with it being the holiday season and all. Now things are going to slow down and I will need to find another way to distract myself.

 

“I’m surprised you are not going out tonight?” said my mom stopping by my room before heading out. Her and Mr. Broflovski are going to one his colleagues New Year’s eve party.

 

“I’m just not up for going anywhere mom. I have been working a lot and I start back to school this week. I just want to relax.”

 

“You almost sound like adult,” she chuckled.

 

“You try working at Game Stop right after Christmas. I have never seen such bratty little assholes in my life.”

 

“Language Stan,”

 

“Sorry mom.”

 

“It’s okay you have been working hard. You get a pass.”

 

“Sharon, are you ready?” asked Gerald from the hall.

 

“Yes,” she replied. My mom gave me a hug and a kiss. I watched as she left. Looks like a nice night of TV watching for me. I pull out my phone to text Kyle. I know he is still in his room. This is per our agreement.

 

Stan: what are you doing tonight?

 

Kyle: One of my classmates is having a party but I am not going

 

Stan: I feel you there. I am sure someone in my class is too but I am not going. I think Kenny is suppose to be crashing over one of our friend’s house. In his case I don’t blame him.

 

Kyle: Lol well I am sure he will bring the party to where ever he is going

 

Stan: Do you usually go to your dad’s coworker’s party?

 

Kyle: Did in the past and it blows

 

Stan: That bad?

 

Kyle: The kids there were stuck up. Being an adult at that party would probably be much better

 

Stan: That is pretty sad

 

Kyle: Yup. My dad has some wine that I am going to sneak and drink tonight for New Year’s. You want in?

 

Stan: Fuck yeah! How is that going to work? Are we going to split the bottle or something?

 

Kyle: I hadn’t thought about that. It’s New Years. I think we can be around each other for tonight

 

Stan: You realize you are setting us up to fail. Wine, we’re alone for the first time in weeks.

 

Kyle: Don’t be ridiculous. Ike is here and he has company.

 

Stan: What? Ike has friends?

 

Kyle: As close as what we could call friends in our world. I am going to grab the wine.

 

Stan: I’m coming with!

 

I come out my room and see Kyle. He smiles at me and I smile back. It’s like I am seeing him for the first time. I notice he is wearing the necklace I got him. Don’t worry it’s manly. Just something I recall him saying he wanted a while back.

 

I follow Kyle since he knows where the wine is. Down stairs we ran into Ike and his friends. I recognize some of them.

 

“Henrietta?” I exclaim.

 

“Stan,” she said.

 

“Oh god,” said Pete. “What is he is doing here? Shouldn’t you be at a party somewhere getting trashed?” He tosses his hair out of his face just for it to fall back to where it was before.

 

“Why are you even out on New Year’s Eve?” I questioned.

 

“We are praising our idol god to come and destroy the world if you must know,” replied Michael.

 

“It’s none of his business Michael,” snapped Henrietta. 

 

“Come on,” said Ike. “We can go to my room where we will have more privacy.”

 

“We can smoke up there right,” asked Frikle. 

 

“Yup,” said Ike leading them to his layer.

 

“How did he turn out that way?” I asked as I watched Kyle go into the mini fridge I never paid attention to before.

 

“I think he took losing mom pretty hard. Kind of give up on life. At least he didn’t try to kill himself so I am not complaining. Can you carry the glasses?” I grab the two wine glasses he sat on the counter while I was talking to the Goth kids. We get to my room and Kyle quickly pops the bottle. He is smiling so hard now. I think he may had been planning this. I sit down on my bed surfing through the TV to see what’s on. “Is this your first time drinking wine?”

 

“I have tried it in the past but I didn’t really like it,” I replied.

 

“I am surprised you agreed to drink it,” said Kyle handing me my glass. I shrug.

 

“It seems like it the only thing you guys have to drink in here.”

 

“True,” said Kyle. “My dad likes to buy the best I promise you will enjoy this.” Kyle sits down on my bed as my phone buzzes. I look at it and I see it is a text from Wendy. She has been reaching out to me a little bit more. I still keep things rather short with her. She is asking if I can meet her tomorrow. I told her no, I didn’t even need to think about it. We can talk at school anyways. “Who was that, you’re kind of frowning.”

 

“It was Wendy. She wanted me to meet her tomorrow but I will just see her in school.”

 

“You forgave her and Clyde. Why does it seem like you are still mad at her?”

 

“I am still pissed at Clyde too. I barely talk to him anymore. Like since he started dating Bebe he has turned somewhat into an asshole. All he cares about is getting laid.” Kyle chuckles.

 

“Clyde loves Bebe,” he explained.

 

“I am surprised you are sticking up for him,” I replied taking a sip of my wine. It’s actually really good. It tastes like grape soda. I drink some more.

 

“Slow down. I know this wine taste good but it does pack a punch. As for Clyde, I know what it is like to be so in love that you do stupid shit. He also apologized like a man even after he got a good beating.” Although this is true I almost wish he never started dating Bebe though. I kind of miss my friend. Kyle pulls out his phone and is looking at his Facebook feed. I steal glances at his phone and I can see that the mutual friends we have are all uploading pictures of where they are and what they are doing. Looks like everyone is having fun. 

 

“Can I upload a picture of us?” asked Kyle. I raise my eyebrows. I want to say no but I mean everyone else is uploading photos.

 

“Fine,” I lean into Kyle as he holds the phone up to capture a good angle. My face is mostly being shielded by my hair. You can see me smirking though. I actually like it that way. Kyle posted the picture tagging me in it.

 

“I wish you would have smiled,” stated Kyle picking up his glass.

 

“I was,” I replied. “Kind of lol.” I am glad how things are going tonight. We end up polishing the whole bottle before midnight. We have 10 minutes until the new year. “What are we going to toast with?”

 

“Water,” replied Kyle. “I really don’t want to take another one of my dad’s bottles.”

 

“Boo,” I said following him to kitchen as we get water. We come back upstairs and I can see the smoke coming from under Ike’s door. I wonder what Mr. Broflovski will do if he finds out. We climb back into my bed. I turn the TV to the channel that is showing the ball dropping in New York so we can participate in the countdown. I am actually excited a little bit. It’s a new year, I can get to move back into my room another two months, and I will be graduating. 

 

The countdown starts and we are screaming right along with the TV. “Happy New Year!” we both yell. We sip some water and hug each other from our sitting position. Kyle leans in and kiss me like I knew he would. I am sure he was fighting it all night just I had been. I sigh into the kiss. It’s been a while. We have been good but tonight something tells me I am about to be really bad. 

 

I slide my hand under Kyle’s shirt as I move my mouth to his neck. I still have to say for a guy he has the best skin I have ever had the pleasure of touching. I pitch Kyle’s nipple causing him to whimper. I moan into his neck where I am still kissing him at. Kyle puts his hands on my back under my shirt raking his hands up and down. I find myself between Kyle’s legs and I can feel that he wants me. I have already made up in my mind that I am not stopping.

 

I remove my shirt before removing Kyle’s bottom’s. His face is red I am sure from the drinking. In a way I am glad he let his guard down. Any other day we would have never allowed this to happen. I reach into my nightstand grabbing the lube I had brought after we moved into the house. No I wasn’t planning for this but I also didn’t want to not be prepared. I am not nervous at all as I slide the lube on my fingers. I want to distract Kyle just a little bit.

 

I lean over him taking a nipple into my mouth. I am enjoying sucking and biting it lightly. I can feel his hard on poking my tummy. I slide my fingers down to his center. I can hear Kyle suck in some air.

 

“It’s okay,” I whispered to him. “I love you and I want to show you how much I do.” Kyle can’t even respond, he can only whimper as I slide one finger inside of him. I try to remember the information I looked up about this online. Everyone’s body is different. I also don’t know what Kyle likes and doesn’t like. I know I need Kyle to relax just a little bit more. I kiss him this time sliding my tongue into his mouth. I can feel him relax and I am able to work in a second finger.

 

“Ahhhh” moaned Kyle arching his back. I am glad to know he is feeling good. The only thing I am worried about is making him hate sex like that other idiot he had sex with. I smother his neck with kisses before I start kissing him again. After some time Kyle breaks away from the kiss. “No more, I want the real thing.” He actually grabbed my dick causing some precum to leak out. I still have my pants on and I am well aware that they are going to need washing at this point. It has my scent and Kyle’s all over it. I scoot back removing my pants while Kyle finally removes his shirt. He actually looks shy. More shy than what he looked like in camp.

 

I lean back over him and I can’t believe this is actually happening. I am glad that it is with someone I actually love. What a wonderful way to celebrate the new year.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask for reassurance. Kyle nods his head grabbing my ass pushing me closer to him. What more did I need to ask. I remember the advice online said to go slow so that is what I am doing. I can tell Kyle is feeling it because he is gripping me so hard. “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine, keep going,” I do actually as he says. I am trying to focus on him and not myself because everything is so intense. I moan as I get further inside him because he is so tight. He body is squeezing me and the combination with the lube and warmth of his body is oh so good.

 

“Ahhhh,” I moan out loud as I feel Kyle twitch underneath me. I can’t help it and I start thrusting my hips into him. Kyle is not complaining as he grabs my ass yet again. Kyle is moaning almost loudly. I smother my lips against his knowing I am not going to last long. Kyle brings his hands to the side of my face.

 

“I-I’m coming,” he said breathily. Kyle face changes as he starts to come. I can’t even begin to describe what it looked like. It had me thrusting into him like a mad man. I start growling as I come inside of him. I lay over top of him and has hand rakes up and down my back as if he is trying to comfort me. I am trying to catch my breath. I finally lay beside Kyle in my bed. He snuggles into my chest. “That was better than I thought it was going to be.” I laugh.

 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” I ask.

 

“Since that day in camp,” he replied. I beam knowing he wanted to have me top him since he we hooked up. “I really want to be with you Stan.”

 

“Me too,” I replied. “I already know my mom would not take this well.”

 

“I don’t know about my dad,” said Kyle playing in my hair. “He was into some um kinky stuff with my mom.”

 

“Oh god,” I said looking at him. “How do you know that?”

 

“Ike walked in on them twice and I did once,” Kyle laughs. “I don’t even want to remember that right now.” I remember hearing my parents once. I was on the way to my room but when I heard them I left the fucking house.

 

“What are we?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know,” replied Kyle. “Give me some time to think how we can possibly work this out.” Kyle is better at this stuff than me so I have no problem allowing him to be the one to come up with a plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I mean my job is seriously trying to kill me. Staying on top of my stories is a little challenging at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

I wake up realizing I feel a little heavier than usual. I blink my eyes and focus around the room for a minute. I look down and I noticed that Kyle is still my bed. His hair is really messed up. Our clothes are all over the floor and empty wine bottle and glasses are still in the room. I am sure I can sneak them downstairs at some point. I shake Kyle because I have no idea where our parents are right now.

 

“Kyle, wake up! Your still in my bed,” Kyle sat up quickly looking around in a panic. “Calm down. I just don’t know where our parents are. I don’t want them to walk in on us like this.” Kyle hops out of the bed tossing on his night clothes from last night.

 

“I would rather not risk it,” he responded in a sleepy voice. “I am sure my dad is still knocked out at this point. What time is it?” I look at my phone.

 

“It’s a little after 9,” I tell him.

 

“Yeah, he’s still sleep,” sighs Kyle. “Um I am going to head to my room and um yeah.” Kyle face is so red.

 

“Wait” I said standing and putting my hand on the door to keep him from opening it. “Do you regret last night or something?” Kyle isn’t looking at me but looking at the floor. Being forceful is not my strong point but I need to make sure we are okay. I grab his face and force him to look at me. “What is it?”

 

“Last night you actually told me that you loved me. I thought I would never hear you say that again. I am sorry but I am overwhelmed with emotions right now.” Now I understand a lot better.

 

“You could have just told me,”

 

“And say what? Oh I can’t think because you said you love me,” Kyle shakes his head. I grab his face forcing him to kiss me.

 

“I do love you dude, I meant it,” I tell him looking into those green eyes. I can see his eyes watering but he is smiling.

 

“I’ll see you later today.” He said opening the door. He closed it and for a while I just stared at the door. I can’t believe I actually lost my virginity last night. I am ready to have sex again with Kyle but that will have to wait. 

 

I straighten the room up a little. I decide to go ahead and change the sheets. I am so paranoid about my mom coming in here knowing that I had sex in here. I change the sheets and pillows cases before hitting the shower to remove away the rest of my sins from last night. Maybe Kyle is rubbing off on me, I actually made my bed. I head into the hall and I can smell that mom is cooking her famous tasty breakfast. I rub my hands together getting excited. I enter the kitchen and sit down at the table.

 

“Morning Stanley,” she greeted.

 

“Hi mom, I am surprised you are up this early. I thought you would have been sleep for much longer.”

 

“Me too,” she replied fixing me a plate. “Gerald is still sleep. I don’t know what Kyle and Ike are up to. I hope they don’t come down too late.” Kyle enters the kitchen fully dressed for the day. He is wearing a turtle neck sweater and some jeans.

 

“Smells great in here,” said Kyle taking a seat at the table next to me. My mom sits my plate down before going back to fix Kyle’s.

 

“Thank you. What do you boys have planned for today?” she asked.

 

“I have to work so pretty much that is it,” I reply.

 

“Not sure what I will be doing today,” replied Kyle. “I was thinking of meeting up with Token.” Token, meet up with Token for what? I would have to talk to him about that before I go to work. I don’t have to be there until 4pm.

 

“That sounds nice,” she replied sitting Kyle’s plate down. Kyle would be the one to notice this.

 

“Um that’s a nice ring you have Mrs. Marsh.” My mom starts grinning. 

 

“Well your father proposed last night and I accepted!” She squeals like a little girl while I feel like the color drain from my face. Kyle is better at maintaining his stance on everything.

 

“Congrats!” he said giving her a hug.

 

“You don’t mind?” she asked holding her ring finger. “I think he wanted to be the one to tell you but I just didn’t want to take the ring off.”

 

“It’s fine,” replied Kyle. “I’m excited really.”

 

“Stan, you get the brother you always wanted!”

 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” I run from the table as quickly as I can. I could have went to the bathroom downstairs but I went to the bathroom in my room. I look at my red face in the mirror. No way I would have been able to hide this from mom or even come up with a believable story on the spot. Fuck. A brother I always wanted. Yeah when I was like 5. I wait until I am calm to leave the bathroom. I am surprised to see Ike in my room. He is standing at the door with his arms folded.

 

“Um hello,” I greet him. He is in his usual weird looking get up.

 

“How long have you been fucking my brother?” he asked. I start coughing from his straight forwardness. I look into the hall and see no one is there before closing my door to continue the conversation.

 

“What do you think you know?” I asked wondering what he really wants.

 

“Dad and Sharon are complete idiots to not even see what’s going on,” said Ike not answering my question. “I heard you guys last night when I went into the hall to get some refreshments for my friends. You guys were acting like you were the only ones in the house.” I run my hands over my face.

 

“You’re not going to tell, are you?” This is the only thing that comes to my mind.

 

“No,” he replied. “My brother is actually happy. I haven’t seen him this happy in years. If you break his heart, then it will be another story. So, if you want to keep up whatever the fuck this is you guys have. You need to be more careful.”

 

“You asked how long though, did you think we have been fooling around this whole time?”

 

“No, but you just told me you have,” Ike smirked. Moments like this makes me hate this kid.

 

“Great,” I muttered opening the door to go back downstairs. Ike is right behind me. I can see that Kyle already started eating and so did my mom.

 

“Are you okay Stan?”

 

“Yeah everything is fine. Just a little upset tummy is all. I am okay now.” I sit back down looking at my plate that I was so excited to eat but now not so much. My mom starts to tell Ike the good news. Ike I can tell is trying to stifle a laugh. He gives my mom a hug while looking at me as if Kyle we are doomed. Mr. Broflovski finally joins us in the kitchen and he is so happy he is actually dancing. I feel too sick to celebrate. I head back upstairs and decided to head out to work early. I need out of this house before I lose my mind. I am dressed for work and putting my wallet in my pocket when Kyle knocks at my door. I know it is him, his knock is different from everyone else.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“You don’t look okay. I just wanted to let you know that.” I pull him into the room closing the door.

 

“How can you be so calm? I am freaking the hell out. Then your brother knows about us.”

 

“What!” exclaimed Kyle. “How can that be?”

 

“He heard us last night,” I say embarrassed all over again. Kyle covers his mouth as his face and ears turn red.

 

“Shit,” he said.

 

“Don’t worry he is keeping our secret. He said he never seen you this happy.”

 

“I’m surprised he actually cares,” replied Kyle. “This engagement changes everything. I was hoping they would just stay on dating terms you know.” Kyle sits down on my bed.

 

“I know,” I replied. “I mean if they have a love like ours I really can’t blame your dad for wanting to marry my mom.” Kyle continues to blush.

 

“Is that your way of saying you would marry me?” he asked.

 

I feel myself getting tongue tied. “Yeah I guess so,”

 

Kyle looks at his phone. “People on Facebook already know. Token’s parents were at the party where my dad proposed.”

 

“Awesome,” I drone shaking my head. “What are you doing with Token today? I meant to ask you that earlier.”

 

“Nothing really,” replied Kyle. “We are heading to Denver for the day. I wanted to visit the museum and he is the one person I know would go with me.” He is right about that, I hear museum I think school. I want nothing to do with school on my free time.

 

“Make sure your phone is charged. I will be texting you okay,” I tell him. “I am about to head to work.”

 

“Aren’t you leaving way early?” asked Kyle. “It’s only 1pm.”

 

“I am, I just need to get away from all of this,” Kyle nods understanding. He stands and walks over kissing my cheek.

 

“I still regret nothing,” he says softly before turning and leaving out of my room. I wonder what is going on in his head because I am still freaking the fuck out. I head down stairs taking the keys to my mom car to drive to work. I finally decide to tell Kenny everything, tonight. I need someone to talk to about this or I am going to lose my shit. I send him a text to meet me at my job after 9. I decide to treat myself to some Starbucks. I walk up and order me caramel cappuccino with extra caramel. Once I grab my drink I can see Wendy flagging me down. I see Bebe is with her and roll my eyes. No avoiding her now. I walk over to them. They are standing outside of Victoria Secret.

 

“Hey Stan!” exclaims Wendy. Bebe notes my uniform.

 

“Awww that sucks that you have to work today,” said Bebe.

 

“That’s what happens when you become a working man,” I reply annoyed. I am not annoyed at them just at everything else that is going on. I really need to be alone with my thoughts at the moment.

 

“Bebe you can ahead inside I will be there shortly,” I watch as Bebe walks away. “Stan you remember how I wanted to talk to you right?”

 

“Yes I remember. What’s going on? Seems like you can’t wait.”

 

“I can’t,” she replied. “I am in love with you and I was hoping that we could start dating. It doesn’t have to be official yet. I just wanted us to get to know each other again.” She is smiling and looking so hopeful. It almost kills me to tell her no.

 

“Wendy, um I am flattered really but I am not interested in dating anyone at the moment.” 

 

“Really? I mean we have such a strong connection,” I sigh. My dick and my brain are two different things but how can you say that without sounding rude.

 

“Yeah I mean we had great times together but I am just trying to focus on my studies and work you know. I know you understand with you applying to all those colleges or whatever.”

 

“I do,” replied Wendy. “I was actually expecting you to say yes. This has nothing to do with what happened at Bebe’s right?”

 

“No, it doesn’t. I really have to get going now.”

 

“Okay,” Wendy said a little sadly. “Oh and tell your mom I said congrats.” She gave me a hug before walking into the store to follow Bebe. Wendy picked one hell of a day to ask me, Jesus Christ. I head towards my job more than happy to start working and get my mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me you seriously didn't see that engagement coming hahaha


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this story should be completed in another 2 weeks at this rate. My next posting will be Creek, my first take on them so this shall be interesting.
> 
> BabyBooChamploo signed off on my idea of a Style story where Stan actually stays friends with the Goths. It may be a while before I get around to it but it will happen.
> 
> If you all have any reasonable story suggestions let me know :-)
> 
> Thanks as always for the feedback and encouragement.

I head outside and I see Kenny in the parking lot with his pick-up truck. He is sitting inside looking as if he is trying to stay warm. I knock on the glass because he was distracted by a phone conversation. He ends the phone call before opening the door.

 

“Hey can we sit in your mom’s car? You know my truck is some straight bullshit.” I laugh as I unlock the door. Kenny sits down in the passenger seat as I get behind the wheel. I turn the car on so it can heat up. “So what is the emergency that you had to call me out here. Yet again I am surprised you are not going to Clyde.”

 

“When I explain to you why you will understand. You have to swear to not tell anybody about this!” Kenny holds his arms up in surrender.

 

“I promise. Besides you have a lot of dirt on me anyway. Your shit must be bad.” I sigh not sure where to start.

 

“Alright so long story short I am in somewhat of a relationship.” Kenny eyes get wide.

 

“Your dating someone? Why am I just hearing about this?”

 

“It’s Kyle,”

 

“I knew it!”

 

“Shut up! Like we got close in camp. So, things happened and then we find out our parents are dating.”

 

“Now I knew you met him at camp after the fact but I didn’t know you guys had something going then,” explained Kenny. “Wow that really sucks.”

 

“Well I thought I would never see him again. He said he lived in another state. I did not see this coming. We tried so hard to do the right thing. I actually love him, like a lot. Now our parents are getting married.” I lower my face in my hands because of the sheer embarrassment of it all.

 

“Damn, no wonder you were giving Wendy the cold shoulder,” said Kenny. “I mean what are you going to do now that your parents are getting married?”

 

“That is what I was hoping you could help me with,” I replied looking up. “We actually went all the way last night.” Kenny laughs.

 

“Omg so while you two were fucking while your parents were getting engaged. That is just rich.” I slap Kenny in the arm.

 

“Seriously dude, I need your advice,” Kenny stops laughing.

 

“Well your mom is different from my mom,” states Kenny. “Like your mom I would actually care about her being happy. My mom,” Kenny laughs “Fuck her. I would continue dating my girl even if they were going to get married.”

 

I sigh because this did not make things any better.

 

“So how long have you been dating guys?” asked Kenny. 

 

“I’ve been Bi for a while. I just don’t feel like talking about it. Kyle is the first guy I have actually been with.” Kenny nods.

 

“Interesting. I totally thought you would have been laid by now.”

 

“I came close a couple of times but it never felt right.”

 

“Yet fucking your soon to be step brother felt right.”

 

“Actually, yes it did,” I growl.

 

“Hey don’t be mad at me,” said Kenny. “You asked me for my help. I mean I can tell you love the shit out of this guy but I mean what’s more important? Your mom happiness or your own? It’s not like you guys are blood related.”

 

“This is just so fucked up,” I replied pulling out my buzzing phone. I look and see that is Kyle. I silence Kenny. “Hey,”

 

“Where are you?” asked Kyle.

 

“I am still at work,” I replied. “I will be leaving shortly. I am just catching with Kenny.”

 

“Oh,” replied Kyle. “Your mom cooked dinner tonight which was amazing by the way. I saved you a plate.”

 

“Thanks, is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just missed you is all but I know I will be seeing you shortly,”

 

“Totally dude. I am being rude to Kenny so I will see you soon okay.”

 

“Alright, tell him I said hi.” I end my call with Kyle and I see Kenny grinning. 

 

“What?”

 

“You guys are too cute,” he laughed. “I could tell you were trying not to give that ‘we are dating’ vibe but yeah it didn’t work.”

 

“Jesus Ike said the same thing,” I groaned.

 

“Ike knows,” exclaimed Kenny. “I mean I thought you said you were careful.”

 

“We were. He heard us last night or whatever,” I replied. “He is going to keep our secret thank god.”

 

“Well I am not going to keep you,” replied Kenny. “After hearing you two just now I rooting for you. I never heard you sound so at peace. It’s kind of weird.” I laugh. 

 

“Whatever man. Thanks for listening.”

 

“Sure. I will see you in school.”

 

“Sadly,” I put the car into drive taking off home. I guess because I know my relationship effects my mom that is making this the worst. She went through so much when divorcing my dad and I do want her to be happy. I pull into the drive way in no time since I was distracted by so many thoughts. I am really happy to be home even though I was glad to be gone for most of the day. I come in through the garage and I can tell mom and Mr. Broflovski are in the living room. I pop my head in to say hello.

 

“How was work today?” asked Mr. Broflovski.

 

“It was another day,” I said putting my mom keys on the counter.

 

“Is the work study really helping you?” asked my mom.

 

“It helped enough but I feel like Kyle did more for me than that class so far.” I state. He is the one who actually found me this job and put my resume together. They are teaching us something though, like how to do interviews and handling situations in the work environment. I go and heat up my plate because I am super hungry. I take my plate upstairs although I usually don’t eat up there. If it was our home, then yeah I would. I am surprised when Kyle meets me in the hall.

 

“Want to eat in my room? You can tell me about your day,” he said looking timed. 

 

“Um okay,” I replied. “Let me change my clothes really quick.” Kyle walks over taking my plate from me. I head into my room smiling because he is always trying to take care of me. I get changed and go to Kyle’s room. I noticed that he got me something to drink as well. He has everything set up by his computer. He is sitting on his bed playing on his ipad. I sit down at the desk digging into my food. “So looks like you had a fun day.”

 

“Yeah enjoying my last day of freedom,” Kyle sat his ipad down. “You know I have been applying to a lot of schools right.”

 

“Well of course. Your smart as hell.”

 

“Um thanks. I was thinking of accepting the offer to Virginia Tech.”

 

“Really, is it a full ride?”

 

“Something like that,” he replied. “If I go I want you to come with me.”

 

“Um I don’t even know where I am going to school or what I even want to do?”

 

“I know but I mean we could be free out there. We can be ourselves.” This causes me to smile. See, this is what I am talking about.

 

“Is that the school you want to go to?”

 

“Yeah I think so. I don’t have to get a dorm either. I can get an apartment. I know my dad would pay for it.” I think about this.

 

“Okay. Can you help me to look at some schools in the area?”

 

“Of course. I already got a list for you.” I laugh.

 

“So um do you not feel fucked up about everything?”

 

“I do,” replied Kyle standing up. He walks over and places his hand on top of mine. “I decided I am not going to let their happiness ruin my happiness.” I heart is beating in my chest as he leans over kissing me. I can’t believe we are going to do this. We are going to be a couple.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Man things are getting geared up for the final blow up before things conclude. I am almost a little sad.
> 
> Next chapter will be up Thursday!

The next few months went by quickly. Kyle and I are so busy plotting our future together. He got accepted into Virginia Tech. I am going to another college right down the street. We already have an apartment picked out and we will be moving in July. July is also the month our parents decided to get married. It’s suppose to be a small wedding so we shall see how that goes. Mr. Broflovski knows a lot of people and it seems they want to attend. Him and mom are still talking over the details.

 

I took Kyle to prom with me as a friend to tag along. Of course, Kenny knew better. We actually had a good time although we couldn’t be lovey dovey. Things seem a little weird but I couldn’t put my finger on what was going on at the time. We went as a group in the limo Clyde, Bebe, Kenny, Annie, Wendy, Kyle, and Me. Wendy actually didn’t have a date. I felt bad because she asked me to prom but yet again I had to say no.

 

“Is everything ready?” asked Kyle.

 

“I think so,” I replied looking around. We are having our Graduation party together.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stick around,” joked Mr. Broflovski.

 

“No dad,” whined Kyle. “I am 18 now, I am a grown man and I would like to have an unsupervised party.”

 

“Don’t let them destroy the house,” replied my mom. Sure, we finally get our house fixed but it doesn’t matter since she is going to be moving here. We still moved my stuff out because mom is now going to rent the house to continue to pay the loan back and to pay off the house. I don’t understand it all but I will let her do what she wants, I am just the kid. “You take care of your kid brother!”

 

“Mom stop it,” I chuckle. Kyle is like 4 months older than me. Everyone gets a big laugh out of it. “We won’t let them destroy the house I promise.” Our parents kiss and tell us we can call them if we need them.

 

“I thought they would never leave,” said Ike walking up and grabbing a beer.

 

“Someone is in a hurry to get drunk,” said Kyle. “Remember we did not supply the beer. It just happened to be here. That is so we can cover our asses in case someone does something stupid our parents will not be sued.”

 

“Alright,” I replied not fully understanding it but I know Kyle likes to make sure everything is covered. Me and Kyle are hanging out in the kitchen drinking as our old classmates I get to say now, start to arrive. Craig is super excited to see all the booze we have. I swear I know a bunch of alcoholics. I am buzzed since we started drinking before everyone else. Tonight, I plan to pace myself.

 

Some people are dancing in the living room while some people are outside smoking. Kyle had to make them go outside. Well into the party I am ready for everyone to leave so I can get Kyle alone.

 

“Sweet place you are living in,” noted Cartman looking around. “Your mom lucked up and got her a rich guy.”

 

“He’s not rich but he is doing okay for himself,” I reply. I like that Gerald is humble and not some rich snobby asshole.

 

“Yeah alright Stan,” said Cartman. “Whatever you say. I am going to go and get drunk off my ass.”

 

“I am right behind you,” I tell him. I could use another drink to keep my buzz going nice and mellow. I fix me a drink and start looking around for Kyle. He is in the living trying to dance yet again. It’s his party too so I will let him embarrass himself just for tonight. I sit down at the table and look at my watch. It’s only a little after 10pm. I see Wendy join me.

 

“Hey,” she smiled.

 

“Hey Wendy,” 

 

“I heard you are going to school out of state. I am kind of surprised.”

 

“Yeah me too,” I replied. “I guess I was feeling a little adventurous. Congrats on getting into Berkley.”

 

“Thank you. I am pretty excited about living in the dorm and doing the whole college experience. I will be heading out there in August. When do you leave?”

 

“We will be leaving this July,” I replied without thinking.

 

“We?”

 

“Yeah, Kyle and I are roommates,” I explained. “He is going to a Virginia Tech though.” I can see Wendy holding back a frown. I am going to act like I didn’t notice it. “I am going to go check on things.” I get up and start walking towards the front of the house and I hear arguing, Jesus Christ. The last thing we need is a fight.

 

“Babe, let me explain,” I hear Bebe plead.

 

“Um I don’t know what is going on,” I state making my presence known. “But seriously, if you are going to fight get the fuck out.” I notice Clyde and he is actually crying. “Oh shit.” I see Clyde walk pass me and straight up knocking the shit out of Kenny. Kenny never saw it coming and is on the floor dazed as Clyde continues to hit him. “Craig!” Where is that fucker when you need him.

 

I see Craig come and try to help me pull them apart. Clyde is strong when he wants to be and this is one of those times. I grit my teeth as we finally pull them apart.

 

“You should have let them fight,” replied Cartman.

 

“Shut up,” I snapped. I see Bebe walking up to Kenny to look at the damage which looks bad. One of his eyes is already swollen shut and he has a busted lip. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. I can tell most people at the party had stopped to come see what was going on.

 

“I got him,” said Craig taking ahold of Clyde. Clyde is a total mess. He is still crying, snot coming out of his nose and everything. I just stare in disbelief although I should not be surprised. I feel Kyle walk up to me.

 

“I told you he shouldn’t have been dating her,” he said shaking his head.

 

“I know I know,” I sigh. I walk over to Kenny. “Dude are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah,” mumbled Kenny. I couldn’t tell if he was smiling or not so he gave me thumbs up.

 

“Come on Kenny, let’s go back to my place so I can take care of you,” replied Bebe holding him. Kenny nods and they start towards the door. Well at least nothing was broken. I feel Kyle take my hand, I squeeze back pulling him upstairs. I dip into the hall bathroom. I palm his face pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“You know you can’t be holding my hand,” I whisper to him.

 

“I know, it was stupid,” he replies. “I needed to be comforted. It worked, look where we are.” I laugh at him because all he had to say was the word. Kyle started kissing me. “Quickie. I don’t want to leave the party unattended too long.” I start sucking on my fingers get them nice and wet as Kyle drops his shorts and briefs he is wearing. He gets on his knees taking my quickly into his month.

 

I am moaning as I continue to suck on my fingers. After a few minutes, I pull Kyle up turning him to face the counter. I slide my hand down his crack until I find his opening. I start teasing him as I am kissing the back of his neck. Kyle giggled.

 

“That tickles,” he laughs.

 

“Sorry,” I reply. “You ready?”

 

“Since day one,” smirked Kyle. I still prefer to be gentle with him so I slide in slowly watching his response in the mirror. Kyle doesn’t realize I am watching him because he has his eyes closed. He plops one leg up on the counter allowing easier access for me. “You’re so deep.” I have to hold back a laugh because I am just getting inside of him. I begin to thrust my hips.

 

“You know you like it,” I moan picking up the pace a little bit. I grip his waist to keep him from moving too much. I locate Kyle’s spot to get things to move along quicker. Kyle yelps loudly. He opens his eyes for the first time seeing that I am watching him in the mirror.

 

“Oh my god,” he moans as his face reddens. I can feel my orgasm trying to sneak up on me. Kyle is starting to twitch so I know he is close. I continue to stare at Kyle in the mirror as I watch his orgasm gets closer.

 

“Come for me,” I demand hitting his spot dead on. Kyle eyes close shut with his mouth hanging open as he squirts cum onto the counter. I start coming right behind him as seeing him come on top of the counter did me in. His insides squeezed me helped me along as well. I am still pounding into him slowly trying to ride my orgasm high. We are both panting hard as if we just run a marathon.

 

“Shit,” he panted. “That was just what I needed.”

 

“I know babe,” I reply leaving over to kiss his back. I grabbed so toilet paper and start cleaning myself off. Kyle reaches under the cabinet to grab cleaning wipes. He wipes down the counter first before taking care of himself quickly. He grabs my hand kissing me.

 

“I can’t wait until we are able to spend more time together freely,” he replies.

 

“Me too,” I agree before giving him another quick kiss.

 

We sneak back downstairs with Kyle heading off to the kitchen and I went to the living room. Everyone is still having a great time. My buzz is wearing off but I got me some action so I am all smiles. I guess I should try to find Craig and make sure Clyde is okay. I wonder out back were Ike and his little goth crew is. I spot Craig and Clyde over by the shed in the backyard. I walk up and Craig gives me a look that says Clyde isn’t doing so well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I am just about done with this one. I am so sad :-( I am looking so forward to getting all of you, your take on my Creek story. Had at work on that one right there.
> 
> Anyway I have one more smut scene in this chapter for those who wanted to see Kyle top. Yay!

“I got it from here,” I inform him. He gladly leaves. Clyde at least isn’t crying anymore. “Hey did you want to come back inside now? I mean they are gone now.” Clyde looks like he is thinking about it before he becomes angry.

 

“I feel like an idiot,” He growls. “I mean I did everything to make her happy. I took drugs, I had threesomes and none of that shit was good enough. She still went out and cheated on me.”

 

“Threesomes? Dude, you shouldn’t be in a relationship with someone if they want to include other people. That is just fucking weird.”

 

“I know but she said it would keep things fun and exciting,” I shake my head at him. I can’t imagine losing my virginity to sleeping with more than one person at a time. Sounds like a lot of work.

 

“You want to know something?” asked Clyde.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“I had sex with Wendy,” he stated. What the hell?

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Very,” he sighed. “You know that night with the um drugs…” I am surprised that Wendy would be so willing to sleep with her best friend’s boyfriend but if she was horny like me or worst depending on how much of the drink she had, I can’t fault her. “Bebe approved, she was there. She did stuff to Wendy too.” I am too shocked to even say anything. “Just keep this between us. I mean I gave up so much for her, I am so pissed.”

 

“I am not expecting you to get over her today hell not even tomorrow but you will move on. It will be okay.” I pat him on the back ushering him back inside. He wastes no time going straight to the alcohol and all honesty I would too in his shoes. That is some heavy shit he just told me. I go and sit on the couch next to Kyle. “When is the party over?”

 

“Whenever we decide to kick people the fuck out,” said Kyle. I look around and the house is not super trashed so I am glad. People slowly start to leave once the booze is almost all gone. Poor Clyde is now passed out of the floor. It is 4am and I am ready to start clearing out the strays. “Craig, can you get Clyde home?”

 

Craig stares at Clyde on the floor. “I had plans tonight but sure whatever. Come on Clyde, get the fuck up.” Clyde groans as I help lift him off the floor. I follow them to the door glad they are gone. I can see Kyle walking around cleaning up.

 

“Hey,” I said. “You can worry about that tomorrow.”

 

“I know but I just want to get a head start,” replied Kyle picking up some random trash. I walk over grabbing his hand. I am ready to go to bed and just cuddle, is that so much to ask. He reluctantly follows me.

 

“Let’s go to your room,” I tell him. I walk into his room closing the door. We climb out of our clothes and get into bed. “Are you excited about moving?” Kyle turns on side.

 

“Yeah, I am,” he smiled. “I mean of course I am excited about the program that I am in but I am so excited we will be moving into our first place!”

 

“Me too,” I replied. “I mean now it is going to be somewhat like camp accept all the time.” Kyle leaned in to kiss me before rolling on his back. I snuggle into his side holding on to his waste. We both drift off and we are sleeping pretty soundly or so I thought. I am not sure what time it was now. The sun was shining but Kyle has wicked good curtains in his room to block out the light.

 

I moaned as I felt who I am sure is Kyle playing with me. I open my eyes and see him kissing my stomach as he strokes my cock. I lick my lips although I am still tired but wanting this too. “Kyle,”

 

“Shhhhh,” he whispers. “I am sure our parents are home. I want to be inside you.” A month after we slept together I had us switch places. We like to take turns depending on the day or the mood. Today’s mood is for him is to plow me. His fingers are already lubed up as he starts to tickle me at my entrance.

 

“You know that is going to be hard for me,” I whined. Kyle is naturally good at this. He can always find my good spot within minutes. I wonder if it is sheer luck or the fact that he has slim fingers. I know he had practice but to this level of skill, it’s impressive to me. I start wiggling underneath him. I watch as he goes down on me and he works his one finger inside of me. I spread my legs allowing him better access. By the time he works in a 3rd finger I am chewing on the blanket to muffle my sounds. Kyle climbs on top of me smiling.

 

He likes getting me to the point where I am begging for it. I hate looking so weak but it feels so good it can’t be helped. My breathing evens out a bit when Kyle decides to plug inside of me. He is kissing me to cover up the sounds. Moaning into the kiss as he grabs my waist pulling me towards him. I am not going to last long at all. Kyle has total control right now. I toss my head back feeling everything he was giving me to right now.

 

“Kye, I’m coming,” I moaned lowly. I put my fist in my mouth as my cum started to shoot out onto my chest and stomach. I open my eyes in time to see Kyle’s mouth open as he releases inside of me. He pulls me in for a kiss as he rides out the last of his orgasm. His thrust come slower and slower. “Ah, it’s too early for this.”

 

“I feel much better now,” replied Kyle still leaning over me. “Let’s shower and go finish cleaning.” I groan because I hate cleaning enough as it is. We hop in the shower at the same time helping wash each other. This has become a thing of ours after sex. I like it, it’s really soothing. We climb out getting dressed for the day. I have already left my job at Game Stop. With the end of the school year activities it seemed easier to let it go then to try having them work around my schedule. Besides we were going to be moving soon anyway.

 

We head downstairs surprised to see that everything is clean. “Shit,” said Kyle. “Now we are going to look like irresponsible assholes.” We see our parents sitting in the living room. I notice my mom and Mr. Broflovski are sitting in the living room on their computers.

 

“Afternoon kids,” said Gerald.

 

“What time is?” asked Kyle.

 

“It’s a little after 2,” replied my mom. “I hope you don’t mind that I cleaned up the house. I am happy to see things did not get too out of control.”

 

“Me too,” replied Kyle. He walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple. Sucks that he has to eat so healthy but he seems to not mind it.

 

“We want to share something with you and Stan,” said Gerald. “Come and join us.”

 

“Can I grab something to eat, I’m really hungry.”

 

“Sure,” smiled my mom. I went and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down on the loveseat next to Kyle since our parents were on the sofa.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” asked Kyle. “I hope this is not about the move because I told you dad everything is going to be fine.”

 

“It’s not that son,” he replied. He cleared his throat. “On Facebook people are saying you two are sleeping together.” He got straight to the point shocking me. I felt like I just had a shot with no chaser. 

 

“I just want to know who and why would they start such an ugly rumor,” cried my mom. “I mean we just wanted to talk to you boys to see if you have heard anything?” I have no idea what to say or how to even react to this.

 

“This is our first time hearing about it,” said Kyle folding his arms. I know he is pissed off and trying not to show it.

 

“I don’t know why would we would listen when the news came from Eric,” replied my mother. What the fuck? How would Eric know? “Alright we will just have to ignore all the talk. You guys need to explain to all your friends that this is vicious lie.” My mom stands up and starts pacing. “I mean I can only imagine what your colleagues are saying about this.”

 

“I will just explain the situation to them,” replied Mr. Broflovski. “I am sure they will understand.”

 

“It still makes me mad,” my mom vented. I walk to the kitchen tossing out my cereal because I am scared to eat.

 

“Sure,” replied Kyle. “We will let our friends know. Come on Stan, we need to take a drive.” I follow Kyle to his mom’s car in the garage. Once inside the car I start talking.

 

“How the fuck does Eric know?” I asked. “We were super careful.” Kyle backs out of the garage in a hurry.

 

“I don’t know but I plan to find out. I mean even if he did there was no reason for him to put it out there on social media.”

 

“It’s how Cartman is,” I replied shaking my head. I keep telling people he is serious gossip and adds on his own lies to make it more dramatic. He may have no being lying this time but that is not the point. We pull up to the house knocking on the door. I am glad to see Mrs. Cartman open the door. She told us we could right up to see Cartman. Kyle bursts in door not even knocking. I came in behind him annoyed by this whole situation. 

 

“What the fuck?” asked Cartman. I stare in shock as I see Butters sleeping beside him or he was sleep. He grabs the blankets trying to cover up. This does not distract Kyle one bit.

 

“Why are you saying that stuff about us on Facebook?” asked Kyle. “Are you trying to ruin my dad? I know you don’t care for me but there is no need to lie.”

 

“Whatever,” droned Cartman not caring that we are seeing his flabby upper body. “I was not lying. Butters heard the whole thing.”

 

“Butters?” I replied shocked.

 

“It was an accident,” blushed Butters. “I finishing up using the bathroom but then you guys came in. I was hiding in the shower. I just thought someone was going to pee. I didn’t know that would happen.”

 

Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose. “So let me get this straight. You hear me and Stan and the first thing you do is tell Cartman! Why would you even do?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” replied Butters. “I tell him everything.”

 

“Butters, they don’t need to know everything! Whatever, you guys are suppose to be brothers and yet you guys are out there fagging it up. It’s not my fault Butters heard you.” I am now angry.

 

“You still didn’t have to tell everyone!” I yelled at him. “God you are such an asshole.”

 

“Who the fuck are you calling a fag with this twink in your bed!” yelled Kyle pointing at Butters. I can tell Butters is hurt by this comment but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Yes I am,” he says proudly. “An asshole you will never fuck, fuck you Kyle. Butters is not your concern.”

 

“Let’s get out of here,” replied Kyle. I look over at Butters who is still looking embarrassed by the whole thing. I don’t know what he for. He is the reason this whole thing exploded.

 

“Butters,” I say softly. “I am always nice to you. Even when other people weren’t. I’m fucked up on the inside you would do this to me. Not just me but Kyle, hell even my mom. You know how Cartman is but yet you still opened your mouth.” Butters starts crying and I know he feels bad but he has caused a shit ton of problems for me and Kyle so I don’t feel bad for him.

 

“Get the fuck out,” barked Cartman. 

 

Kyle shakes his head as he walks out the door. I follow behind getting into the car. “I don’t know why we even bothered trying to reason with him. I can’t believe you have been friends with that your whole life.”

 

“It’s complicated,” I replied folding my arms. We head back to the house. I am more calm but still extremely nervous. We head into the house and I see my mom walking towards us with a fiery in her eyes. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartman is an asshole. That is all I have to say.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because what can you really say on this matter. I will be responding to comments today! Thanks for being so patient!

“You lied to us!” she screamed.

 

“Mom,”

 

“No!” she screamed cutting me off. “What the hell is this?” Cartman recorded our conversation in his room. At least he sent it to my mom’s phone and it was not posted on Facebook. I see Mr. Broflovski standing there slightly behind her.

 

“Kyle, what is this?”

 

“Dad we’re in love,” he replied. “We were in love before we knew you two were dating. We tried to stop for the sake of your happiness but I have not been happy since mom died. Stan makes me happy.”

 

“You will not try to use your mother as an excuse!” snapped Gerald. “You knew this was wrong and yet you kept doing it? What the hell is wrong with you?” I have never seen him talk to Kyle like this. I see Ike peaking from the top of the stairs. He looked like he was going to come down but decided not to.

 

“Nothing is wrong with me!” replied Kyle. “We are not really related.” My mom shakes her head.

 

“Stanley, I am so disappointed in you. I would expect something like this from your father but not you.” The cut me deep.

 

“I am nothing like him,” I growled.

 

“This stops now!” yelled Mr. Broflovski.

 

“No,” replied Kyle.

 

“Excuse me,” snapped my mom.

 

“We are not stopping. We have every right to be together just like you do.”

 

“No you don’t,” replied Gerald. “You are not allowed to stay under this roof while continuing this sin.” Kyle shakes his head.

 

“Fine,” he replied. “Stan, let’s go.” Omg, this all happening too fast. Kyle actually grabs my hand as he leads us back towards the car in the garage. His dad and my mom are giving us an evil glare and I know they are not changing their stance. Kyle looks at his father. “Who is the pussy now dad?” We climb into the car and back out of the drive way.

 

“What the fuck was that?” I exclaimed. “I mean how are we going to live? I mean I don’t have a job. You don’t have a job? What the fuck?”

 

“Stan, I would have not done that without a plan.” he replied calmly. “My father called me a pussy when I was kid, saying I relied on him too much. I was a fucking kid for God sake. Now I am an adult with my own money. Well I got money from my mom when she passed away. I didn’t get access to it until I turned 18. We can use that to take care of ourselves. I do not need my father and he must have forgotten about that.” 

 

“You love your dad, don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do. Besides Ike I almost feel like my dad is all I have left. I am not willing to sacrifice my happiness. I deserve to be happy damnit.” I wonder why would his dad call him a pussy? My dad would have loved to have my following him around asking for advice but he was the last person I would ask. I would go to my grandpa before I went to him. I grab his hand and say nothing more. I have no idea where we are going but I know it’s not back to the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thanks for those who commented on every single chapter! Those who comment regularly feel like my friends and that's good. I get great ideas from you all. New stories ideas up coming will be below at the end of this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy the ending :-)
> 
> Don't forget to read my Creek story!

A YEAR LATER

 

Kyle is busy running around and fixing up the living room. We have Clyde coming into town to visit. I am looking forward to catching up with him face to face. We became close again of course once his relationship with Bebe was officially over. I hear a knock at the door. I go and open it. Clyde has his hair cut short on the side and long in the front, it looks so different.

 

“Dude, your hair!” I exclaimed.

 

“I know man, it’s nice. I have been getting looks for the past couple of days.” Clyde is grinning as he walks in. He looks more toned than the last time I saw him last year. He steps inside looking around. “You guys have a nice apartment.”

 

“I found the place,” replied Kyle. “Had I left this up to Stan we would probably be somewhere shitty.” He is right about that. I only care about having a roof over my head. Kyle looks at things I don’t consider like space and layout, what shops are close by and all that stuff. I am sure I forgot to mention a lot more stuff he looks at it but you get the point.

 

“How is everything back in South Park?” I ask leading him to the living room. 

 

“Same old bullshit,” he replied. “Bebe is actually pregnant.”

 

“What!” I exclaimed. “Kenny didn’t say anything to me about it.”

 

“Kenny is not the father,” Clyde shrugged. 

 

“Say what?” asked Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” he replied rolling his eyes. “She got knocked up by David.” I mean I knew Bebe got around but I had no idea she was this reckless.

 

“I did not see that coming despite how Bebe is,” sighed Kyle. “I thought she would at least be smart enough to not get pregnant. Anyway, would you like anything to drink Clyde?”

 

“No I am good,” he replied.

 

“How is my mom from what you see?” I asked. “I don’t know if I fully trust Ike’s reports.”

 

“She is doing great,” he replied. “I mean she does seem a little lost, you know without you in her life and everything.”

 

“That was her choice not mines,” I replied. My mom along with Mr. Broflovski pretty much refused to talk to us. We tried making up with them this past December and things still didn’t fare well. They are not even trying to accept us as a couple. I can’t believe how extreme they are being.

 

“I know my dad is doing well,” replied Kyle. Ike is able to provide us with most updates when he can. He doesn’t like being at the house much and I don’t blame him. Apparently things are weird without us there. He has caught our parents on more than one occasion crying because they miss us. I didn’t know they both could be so stubborn.

 

“Does a lawyer not ever live well?” asked Clyde.

 

“If they suck they won’t make any money,” laughed Kyle. “My dad is a great lawyer so he doesn’t have to worry about that.”

 

“So you guys are going to show me the great area of VA?” asked Clyde. “What do they have to offer a young sexual single man as myself.” I chuckle shaking my head.

 

“Um I am sure they could offer you some things,” I replied. “Are you up for going to a bar?”

 

“Did you really just ask me that?” asked Clyde. “My fake ID should work here I would like to think.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Kyle grabbing his keys. “There is this one place that is kind of in a hole in the wall and they are not going to turn down money. People are very greedy out here.”

 

“Alright,” said Clyde standing up. “I am looking forward to this.” We all pile into the car and head to the bar down the road. It’s so nice to see someone from home. Kind of has me missing South Park. We get to the bar and it is packed since it is Friday. I am sure a lot of people are there for happy hour. We get a table in the corner. “Oh man did I tell you guys that Cartman propose to Butters.”

 

“When was this?” I asked in shock and almost disgust. Who the hell would marry Cartman? Yeah, he is social buddy but I would never marry him let alone date him.

 

Clyde takes a sip of the beer that arrived just a little whole ago. “Like a few weeks ago or something like that. I mean Butters grew up in strict house hold so he is always catering to Cartman. It’s really sad to watch from a distant but god forbid someone tries to interfere.”

 

“Well if Butters is happy who are we to stop him,” replied Kyle. Kyle and I still have our Facebook account but we are not on there as much. With the fallout of everything with our parents and friends weighing in on the situation it was just not cool. I got tired of reading people’s shit. Kyle was the one who would go back and forth with people. Nothing was as bad as when he went at it with Wendy. She was beyond pissed. She felt like we would have been together if it wasn’t for Kyle. I had to force him off the computer that night after he nearly punched the screen.

 

We enjoy the reminder of our time at the bar. Kyle didn’t drink much while Clyde and I tossed them back. Clyde actually managed to get a number. I don’t know why he would take her number knowing he lives out of town but hey if he can get some action while he is here that is fine by me. Kyle drives us back to the apartment. We show Clyde the guestroom where he can sleep. We had got a two bedroom to fool our parents but you know how things panned out there.

 

I crash on to our bed feeling tired and overwhelmed a bit. “Kyle?”

 

“Yeah,” he said coming out of the bathroom.

 

“Do you ever feel bad, about you know, what happened with our parents?”

 

“I don’t feel bad but I do wish I had handled it better. I wonder if things would have been different if I told them the truth from the beginning or maybe when they asked the first time.”

 

I roll over on my back from my stomach. “I don’t think it would have made a difference. I am not use to not speaking to my mom and I kind of hate it.”

 

“I know,” said Kyle walking over to me. He leans over kissing me. “Maybe we can try again during the holidays and see. We can keep trying every year.” I smile up at him. It amazes me how much he loves me. He had no problem walking away from his dad for me but he also has no problem continuing to try and make things work for my sake. I will continue to hope that one day our parents will come to accept us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have a title for the story it will be listed below. In Process means I have already started writing the story. TBD, means I am going to start the story whenever I can. If you want me to post a certain story next just let me know. I will go with the one most people want to read. I will make sure to start working on it. Keep in mind the story descriptions are the main focus of what the story is, you know I will have more going on in the story XD
> 
> Awake(In Process) Kyle’s word is turned upside down when his mom under the impression he will do gay things with Stan. To help convince his mom otherwise Kyle starts to use Red as a cover with surprising results.
> 
> Boy Meets Evil(In Process) Stan is a 28 year old therapist with his own practice. Stan can’t help but to be pulled in by the troubled 17 year old Kyle who has serve anger issues. Can Stan cure Kyle in more ways than one?
> 
> Nobody but You(In Process) Kenny makes the big decision in moving out. What he did not expect was for Butters to end up living with him as well. Butters helps to bring out the best in Kenny as Kenny helps Butter to discover who he is.
> 
> Unknown Title(In Process) Craig’s parents are getting a divorce and this is just the start of the many changes to come. Craig begins to have feelings for Clyde but they are nothing compared to his feelings for Tweek. Can Craig look past the issues surrounding him choosing the one guy he truly wants by his side.
> 
> First Love(TBD) Short Story, Alternate Universe, Craig and Tweek meet on summer vacation. They learn a lot about each other including love.
> 
> Reflection(TBD) Possibly a short story, Craig has moved from South Park living the life as top sought after DJ. Craig doesn’t realize what he has left behind until he is reminded with a nice visit from his friends.
> 
> Unknown Title(TBD) Wendy finds her world turning upside down as her love for Cartman grows. Cartman loves Wendy but does not want to change who he is to be in a relationship with her. Will Cartman change his ways or will Wendy be left broken hearted.
> 
> Unknown Title(TBD) Stan stayed with the goth kids from 4th grade after Wendy broke up with him. Currently in his senior year and on the verge of flunking the class he needs to graduate the teacher assigns Kyle to be his tutor. Kyle wants nothing to do with Stan hurt over the decision made so long. The heart wants what the heart wants, not everyone will agree.
> 
> Unknown Title(TBD) Stan moved away from South Park and became distant from his friends. He returns for the summer to visit before heading off to college. Everything is the same accept for his Kyle.


End file.
